Dans la peau d'un autre
by zairoon
Summary: Bientôt les fêtes, tout le monde s'amuse, une dispute éclate entre deux Princes... Quand on doit être dans la peau d'un autre, y'a du boulot!...bon chui pa doué pour les résumés, donc pour être sûr que c'est de la daube ou autres, v'nez lire! [Terminée]
1. Default Chapter

Auteur: Zai!

Genre: Bon pour l'instant c'est gentil... mais j'ai dit : "Pour l'instant"!

Disclaimer: Ben le blabla habituel, les persos....pas à moi....J.K Rowling....la chance.....pas juste! 

Déclaration de l'auteur nulle que je suis: bijour tout le monde!!!!!!!!... bon ben je me lance dans un nouvelle fic sur mes Dray et Ryry chéris!!! Je suis drogué de fic sur eux donc j'ai voulu en écrire encore une! lol... bon je sais pas si ce thème-ci est déjà exploiter (sûrement!) mais bon j'avais envie de le faire donc au diable les autres, soyons un peu égoïste pour un fois! mdrr... je débloque!uu... bon j'espère que la suite vous plaira... et quoi de mieux qu'une review pour le dire?! lol... BONNE LECTURE!!!!!!.... kissouuxxxxxxx!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**__**

Spéciale Dédicace: Donc je dédie cette fic à **Maliciaslytherin**....( En fait, est-ce que ça te dérange si j'utilise ton prénom dans un chapitre (c'est pas encore sûr que je le ferai, mais j'aimerais quand même avoir ton accord avant!)) et à **mon billognito de la mort qui tue **qui se reconnaîtra!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Encore un jour comme les autres pour les élèves de Poudlard. Avant de commencer les cours, nos trois Griffondors préférés (1) partent en direction de la Grande Salle pour un petit déjeuner très mouvementé. Avec l'approche des fêtes, la Grande Salle c'est transformé en forêt de sapin enguirlandés? placés aux quatre coins de la salle, des petits pins posés sur les tables, une panoplie de friandises pour chaque repas (2), et les élèves revenant à l'enfance, la plupart s'amusant avec la nourriture tandis que les plus mature ou ceux ayant encore un peu de dignité refusait de se laisser aller comme ils le faisaient....

Bref, c'est à ça que ressemblait la Grande Salle quand le Survivant y pénétra avec ses fidèles amis... On aurait vraiment dit une garderie... Le petit déjeuner se passa donc bien et c'est un sourire aux lèvres que le Grand Harry Potter sortit de la Grande Salle, laissant ses amis à leurs amusements.…(3)

Tout cette ambiance avait de quoi rendre une journée belle et c'est en pensant à ça que le Griffondor fut interrompu par une voix un peu trop familière à son goût... Derrière lui, se trouvait emmitouflé dans sa cape verte le Prince des Serpentards, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres... (4)

- Alors Potty, on se promène tout seul? Ce n'est pas très prudent par les temps qui courent...

- Je pourrais te dire la même chose, Malfoy! répliqua le Griffondor.

- Oui tu pourrais en effet, mais un Malfoy n'a peur de rien, surtout pas d'un Griffondor comme toi... fit celui-ci de sa voix froide et hautaine.

- Tiens donc, tu veux que je te remémore la fois où nous étions dans la Forêt Interdite? dit le Survivant. (5)

- Je te hais, Potter! cracha le serpent, vert de rage.

- Mais moi aussi, Malfoy!

..... (6)

-JE TE HAIS!!!!!!!!! firent-ils d'une même voix enragée.

Quand soudain, une lumière blanche apparut d'on ne sait où, les aveuglant...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry se réveilla sur les dalles froides du couloir encore désert, la tête lourde... Les yeux embués, il trouvait que quelque chose clochait,_ mais quoi?_

Après s'être frottait les yeux plusieurs fois, il rencontra le corps d'une autre personne... Le Survivant baissa lentement ses yeux et se retrouva devant son corps...

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla-t-il.

Draco ne voulait pas se réveiller, mais il commençait à avoir froid sur ses dalles et le cri qu'il venait d'entendre lui avait tellement cassé les oreilles qu'il ouvrit les yeux... Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le corps, il se retrouvait devant lui-même, une expression de peur, de désespoir, s'affichant sur son visage d'habitude fermé...

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla-t-il.

(7)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

__

Je me demande bien où j'ai bien pu les mettre, j'étais sûr de les avoir laisser dans mon bureau, mais ils n'y sont pas et....

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le professeur Dumbledore se précipita vers la cause de tout ce raffut et fut plus que surpris de voir les deux ennemis jurés ensemble, hurlant comme des bêtes...

- Mais que se passe-t-il ici? Il y a un problème Harry? demanda-t-il.

- Professeur, c'est Malfoy! dit celui auquel Dumbledore s'adressait.

-Professeur, c'est moi Harry! fit le Serpentard.

__

Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça?! (8)

- Humm... Mes enfants, que vous est-il donc arrivé?

- Je ne sais pas Professeur, on... se disputait et puis hop on s'est évanoui et en nous réveillant on se retrouve dans le corps de l'autre.... répondit le vrai Harry.

- Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais puisque c'est ainsi...

Bon, ce petit incident s'arrêtera sûrement à un moment ou un autre, en attendant, vous devrez vous comporter comme avant, toi Harry (il désignait Draco du doigt) tu te devras de jouer le Malfoy, quand à toi, Draco (il montrait Harry) tu devras te comportait comme un Griffondor... Cela ne sera pas facile, mais ce sera une sorte d'épreuve, vous devrez jouer le rôle de l'autre durant un certain temps car je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareil se produire... Personne ne devra être mis au courant, pas même vos professeurs et évidemment tes parents Draco...

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête en signe affirmatif, un visage pâle, les yeux remplis d'horreur face à ce qui les attendaient... (9)

-Bien, étant donné que vous êtes les pires ennemis que j'ai jamais vu, vous devrez faire en sorte de tout savoir l'un sur l'autre. Vous aurez donc toute cette après-midi pour apprendre à vous connaître, même si j'en suis conscient, vous ne le voulez pas, mais il faut que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit, donc... Vous irez dans la Salle sur Demande, en ce qui concerne vos cours, je me chargerai de trouver une excuse à donner à vos professeurs pour votre absence...

- Merci Monsieur. fit Harry d'une voix résigné.

__

C'est plutôt drôle de voir un Malfoy aussi poli! Mais il ne faut pas oublier que ce n'est pas vraiment lui! Je sens que je vais m'amuser... pensa le Directeur. (10)

-Bon, maintenant allez devant la Salle sur Demande! Harry tu sais comment ça marche?!

-Oui. fit le Serpentard

-Alors je vous laisse! Et essayez de ne pas trop vous disputer, ça ne réglera en rien le problème! Fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry regarda le Directeur de Poudlard partir... Il était encore abasourdi par tout ce qui venait de se passer, et tout ça à cause de qui? Malfoy bien sûr, qui d'autres?

Il jeta un regard haineux à son pire ennemi avant de dire :

- Tu as entendu Dumbledore, allons devant la Salle sur Demande!

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un Griffondor, et encore moins d'un vieux fou comme lui! cracha le Pseudo-Griffondor.

Le visage du Serpentard passa vite au rouge, une chose jamais vu quand on parlait d'un Malfoy, ce qui fit réagir le vrai Malfoy.

- Un Malfoy ne montre jamais ses sentiments, Potter! Je vois qu'il y a effectivement beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre! fit celui-ci en se dirigeant vers la Salle sur Demande.

Harry le suivit, encore un peu déboussolé par la situation qui devenait de plus en plus délicate...

__

Mon dieu, mais pourquoi? fallait vraiment que ça tombe sur moi?! Ah, je vais devoir jouer les Malfoy, ça va être gai tiens! Quoique si je m'amusais un peu en fait? pensa le Griffondor, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres...

__

Et merde, je vais vraiment devoir passer pour ce stupide Griffy à la con! Et en plus il ne sais rien d'un Malfoy, il va me faire passer pour un mec gentil et tout... _J'ai signé mon arrêt de mort! Merlin pourquoi??!!!!!!! _pensa le Serpentard désespéré.

-Ca y'est on est arrivé! fit le Survivant.

-Alors Potty, tu te décides à nous faire entrer? renchérit le Serpent.

Dans un regard noir, Harry passa trois fois devant un mur, et une porte en bois rouge apparut.

Le Griffondor ouvrit la porte et entra. A l'intérieur, on ne distinguait pas grand chose, des bougies étaient allumés ça et là, deux fauteuils se trouvaient au milieu de la pièce, chacun en face de l'autre, un vert et argent, l'autre rouge et or, une petite table se trouvaient entre les deux, un serpent et un lion entrelacés dans le bois, faisant frissonner les deux ennemis, des gâteaux de toutes sortes étaient posés sur la table avec deux bonne bouteilles de jus de citrouille, on aurait vraiment dit un salon de thé.

Les deux ennemis s'assirent dans leurs fauteuils respectifs, et à vrai dire la scène était plus que drôle, car ayant oublié qu'ils avaient changé de corps, on vit alors le corps d'un Draco Malfoy installait confortablement dans un fauteuil rouge et or, et un Harry Potter plus qu'à l'aise dans un fauteuil vert et argent...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La situation était plus qu'embarrassante. Cela faisait au moins dix minutes que les deux garçons se regardaient, une haine mal contenue au fond des yeux....

- Bon, écoute Malfoy, je n'aime pas plus que toi cette situation, mais il va falloir qu'on parle... à moins que tu préfères mettre ta réputation de Prince des Serpentard en jeu? fit le Griffondor. (11)

-Je suis de ton avis Potter! Puisqu'il le faut, parlons... répondit celui-ci.

__

Et ben ça va pas être de la tarte, mais bon dieu ce que son corps est agréable, sa peau est douce, ses lèvres fines, des mains larges qui me caresseraient avec douceur! Glasp! J'ai dit quoi là?! Mon dieu Harry, c'est pas qu'un fantasme alors... _Non, bien sûr que non_…_ Draco, si tu savais_... _Mais tu me hais tellement, je suis obligé de me comportait ainsi avec toi, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas souffrir_.... pensa le Griffondor un regard triste au fond des yeux...

-Première leçon, le Balafré : Un Malfoy ne montre jamais ses sentiments! fit le Serpentard ayant entre aperçu se regard attristé.

-Hum, ok Malfoy! répliqua le Survivant, essayant de reprendre contenance, un visage aussi neutre que possible...

__

C'est qu'il se débrouille bien le Potty! pensa Draco... _Mais on va voir si il peut m'imiter à la perfection!_

C'est ainsi que les deux pires ennemis qu'il soit jamais possible de voir (12) parlèrent pour la première fois de leur vie, sans se disputer, chacun essayant de parfaire leurs rôles, apprenant un peu plus de choses l'un sur l'autre, chacun se mettant dans la peau de l'autre....

__

A suivre...

(1) heu….préférés, c'est pour que vous les reconnaissiez, paske bon Harry je l'adore c'est clair, hermione et ron, ben c'est sympa mais pas trop quand même! Lol

(2) Bonjour l'indigestion! Mdrr

(3) N'allez pas imaginer des choses, bande de pervers(es)!!!! ;-p

(4) DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(5) Alors, il dit plus rien le Dray?!!!niark niark

Harry : La vengeance, c'est bien quand même!

Zai: ouais, mais y'a autres choses, de mieux! Demande à Dray, il se fera un plaisir de t'expliquer!

(6) Z'etes sur que vous vous détestez vraiment les mecs?! Heyyyyy!!!!! Allez faire ça ailleurs!!!! auteur désespéré par ses persos --

lollllll… à chaque phrase y'a une connerie à dire!

(7) Tant de ressemblance et ils disent qu'ils sont pas fait l'un pour l'autre?!

(8) Moi aussi je comprends plus rien!uu

(9) Arrêtez, c'est pas si terrible que ça! Vous allez voir comment c'est drôle!

MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! auteur riant sadiquement

(10) Draco : Hey, mais chui poli moiiiii!!!!!!!!!yy

Zai: Mais oui mon chou c'est ce que tout le monde dit, t'en fais pas va!

Draco :UU

(11) éhé, c'est un habitué du chantage le ptit Griffy!

(12) Ben oui quoi, c'est vrai on a jamais l'occasion de les voir, et ensemble encore moins!TT

Voilà, le premier chapitre est écrit! j'arrive pas à croire que je puisse faire un chapitre long comme ça! mdrr... j'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est un peu plat, il se passe pas grand chose mais même si j'ai pas de review je la continuerai pour mon plaisir, parce que j'ai envie de rigoler un peu... Maintenant si vous voulez me suivre dans ce délire, vous êtes les bienvenu!..... Le prochain chapitre risque de bouger un peu plus, review plizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!yy

kissouuuuuuxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx à tout(te)s!!!!!!!

Zairoon!


	2. le cours de potions ou tout commence!

Auteur: Zai!

Genre: Bon pour l'instant c'est gentil... mais j'ai dit : "Pour l'instant"! '

Disclaimer: Ben le blabla habituel, les persos....pas à moi....J.K Rowling....la chance.....pas juste!u u

Déclaration de l'auteur nulle que je suis: bijour tout le monde!!!!!!!!... bon ben je me lance dans un nouvelle fic sur mes Dray et Ryry chéris!!! Je suis drogué de fic sur eux donc j'ai voulu en écrire encore une! lol... bon je sais pas si ce thème-ci est déjà exploiter (sûrement!) mais bon j'avais envie de le faire donc au diable les autres, soyons un peu égoïste pour une fois! mdrr... je débloque!uu... bon j'espère que la suite vous plaira... et quoi de mieux qu'une review pour le dire?! lol... BONNE LECTURE!!!!!!.... kissouuxxxxxxx!!!!!!!!!!!!! **ET pour ceux/celles que ça intéressent, dslé pour le retard, j'avais plus du tout d'inspiration !!!!!u u**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_onarluca : _******_kikoo__ toi! je suis contente de te voir aussi sur cette fic! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi!!! kissouxxxxxxxxxxxx et une chtite review hein?! lol_

**_Maliciaslytherin : _******_Kikoo__ toi!!!!_...._ Tu m'adores? Mais moi aussi pupuce! (je peux t'appeler "pupuce"?! mdrr) Etant donné que tu es l'une de mes plus fidèles revieweuses, et que tes messages me font marrer à chaque fois, c'était un plaisir que de te dédier cette fic! En fait, merci pour ton accord (je sais pas encore si je vais vraiment le faire, ça dépendra de l'inspiration du moment!;)_...__

_C'est vrai que je fais souffrir Ryry, mais t'en fais dans ce chapitre tout le monde est content (pas totalement, mais content quand même!) et je te signale que Dray aussi il a bobo, tu l'oublies lui??!!! Pas grave, je vais le consoler moi!!!!_..._lol_..._ Ben pour ce qui est d'être dans le corps de l'autre, Ryry aura pas vraiment le temps d'apprécier, tu vas voir comme il est doué pour jouer les Malfoy, et Dray aussi mais bon, faire le gentil c'est pas difficile_..._surtout quand on est gentil!!! _

_Enfin voilà! J'espère que ta conscience et toi apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre! je te fais de gros poutouxxx mais sans bave_..._si tu savais combien de fois j'ai du me laver la figure après " tes gros poutoux bien babouilleuh" !!!!! Loooooollllllll!!!!!!!!! une review hein?! ****_

**HARRY :**

_On se quitta devant la salle sur Demande… Draco se dirigea donc vers ma salle commune et moi vers la sienne… Nous avons fait un pacte ou plutôt une sorte de trêve… Il était temps, je commençais à en avoir assez de l'insulter tous les jours ; comme quoi, cette situation a de bons côtés… Mais maintenant il va falloir que je joue mon rôle de « M.Malfoy » à la perfection, d'ailleurs je me demande comment je vais faire pour les cours de Rogue… Je suppose qu'il va nous mettre en binôme sous les ordres de Dumbledore, ce sera mieux pour lui… Alors, c'est quoi déjà le mot de passe… ? Ah oui ça y'est…_

-Blackmamba (1)

_Quel drôle de mot de passe, m'enfin c'est pas le plus important… et ben ça à changer depuis la foi où je suis venue « incognito » avec Ronny… Bon le mieux serait de ne croiser personne (Parkinson surtout !) et de retrouver la chambre du préfet… (2)_

_Un, deux, trois… Y'a combien de marche dans ce truc ?! Ah enfin, alors là aussi y'a un mot de passe, c'est quoi encore… ? Ah ouai bien sûr…_

-Draco (Brrr son prénom me donne des frissons !)

_Et ben là chapeau ! Je me doutais bien que Draco était un maniaque mais à ce point-là… Doit pas avoir une miette de poussière, et c'est vachement bien rangé… J'aurais trop aimé voir ça tête quand il va voir mon plumard… Ca doit pas être triste ! Bon ben on va faire dodo alors, ça risque d'être chaud demain… Merlin, pourquoi faut toujours qu'il m'arrive des bourdes ?! Encore être dans le corps de Draco (ouai je l'appelle Draco dans ma tête j'ai le droit non ?! Déjà que je me parle, autant continuer dans le « anormal » !)… Donc je disais donc, être dans le corps de Draco n'est pas si inconfortable (loin de l !), mais rien que le fait de savoir que je vais devoir me coltiner Parkinson et les deux Gorilles… J'crois que je vais vomir… _

**DRACO :**

_Après avoir quitter Harry (note mentale: chercher pourquoi je n'appelle pas Potter « Potter » !), je rejoins la salle commune de ce stupide Griffondor… Waouh, c'est fou ce que c'est rouge ! Yeurk, j'ai envie de vomir… Bon maintenant éviter… qui ça déjà ? _

_« Malfoy si tu veux t'en tirer vivant, évite Collin Crivey… et essaye d'être plus qu'aimable avec Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville… Tu risques de partager le dortoir avec eux tant que tu seras moi, donc il ne doive rien remarquer… Alors joue bien ton rôle, comme je jouerai le mien… »_

_Vraiment, un stupide Griffondor… Bon alors, pas de Crivey… On monte les escaliers, porte à gauche… Oh non… mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! C'est pas possible, z'êtes sûr que c'est un dortoir ça ? Une porcherie oui ! Je veux pas voir l'état du lit… C'est bien ce que je craignais, il est hors de question que je dorme dans ce… ce… ce plumard ! Non mais, c'est quoi ça ?! Regardez moi un peu ce drap, il fait même pas le lit… ET puis des chaussettes ça est là, et elles ont pas l'air d'être propre, sans parler des boxers qui traînent sur le coin du lit et…_ AAAAHHH !!!... BOUM !!!

-AIEEEEE !!!! putin de merde c'est quoi ça !

_On ouvre la porte, j'ai le cul en l'air, je viens de tomber, le tête dans une chaussure de Weasel, ça sent pas la rose…_

-Harry est-ce que ça va ? qu'est-ce qui c'est pass ? demanda justement le possesseur de ladite chaussure.

-Rien, j'ai trébuché et… Tu devrais nettoyer un peu tes chaussures, ça chlingue…

_Ben quoi ?! C'est pas méchant, je lui donne juste un conseil… Pasque s'il veut épater sa chère Granger, l'a pas intérêt à lui faire sentir ses pieds…_

-Heu ouais je sais, mais bon j'ai pas le temps pour faire ça…

-Tu sais que ça existe les baguettes magiques ?!

_Ah tiens, j'ai fait de l'humour ! Ca a son effet on dirait ! Bon bah je m'en sors pas trop mal alors…_

-Bon tu m'excuse _dois-je dire « Ron » ?! Bah allons-y… _Ron, mais je vais me coucher, j'suis un peu crevé l !

-Ok, vieux ! J'dirais aux autres de ne pas faire trop de bruit quand ils viendront se coucher !

-Merci t'es sympa !

_Pas possible, je trouve Ron sympa… L'a ptet choisi de bons amis le Harry... Bon je suis seul… Faudrait que je réfléchisse quand au fait que je n'appelle pas Harry « Potter »… Alors, pourquoi ?! Bon, ce type est… beau, intelligent, rusé, courageux, sexy, gentil, mignon, bandant…. conscience ferme l ! Bon alors, moi disais donc que ce mec est… Et merde ma conscience tu as raison…toujours raison Ouai ok la ferm maintenant… Donc je crois que j'apprécie beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais la personne dont je possède le corps… Pfff… Ca c'est vraiment génial… Père va me tuer ! Enfin on verra bien… En tout cas, je vais pas me priver de jouer avec ce joli petit corps… Il est beaucoup trop tentant… humm… Et c'est moi qu'on traite de perverse ! Toi la ferme d'abord ! Bon je vais me coucher, je dois voir mon Harry demain…fais de beaux rêves, bien chaud TA GUEULE !!!!_

**Au dortoir des Slytherins :**

Ce matin, Harry avait du mal à se lever, il venait de faire un très beau rêve où Draco l'emmenait en promenade au dos d'une licorne... Mais les cris de Blaise et Pansy suffirent à le tirer de ce joli rêve...

-Allez Dray debout! On va être en retard sinon! criait expliqua le Serpentard

-Et ben il va être content d'apprendre ça, Rogue! Toi qui est son chouchou, refuser d'aller en cours?! susurra Pansy aux oreilles du Survivant.

Dans un effort surhumain, le Griffondor se leva, direction la salle de bains avant de se diriger vers le cours de potions, toujours accompagnés de ses fidèles amis...

_Bon Blaise ça va, l'est sympa et à un peu plus de cervelle que les deux Gorilles… Mais dieu comme j'aimerais tuer Parkinson !!!! Tiens voilà Draco, on va s'amuser !_

-Tiens qui voil ! Alors Potter bien dormi, t'as tenté une nouvelle coiffe… Peut-être un peu trop abuser du gel… à moins que ce n'en soit pas… ? demanda le Serpentard de son ton froid.

_Ola Harry tu commences déjà ?! Bon ben allons faire mumuse alors !_

-Ouais, j'ai voulu suivre la mode Malfoyenne, mais d'après les dires des autres, ça me va mieux… Tu veux connaître mon secret... ?! Je croise pas la face de Parkinson le matin… et ce n'est effectivement pas du gel… termina celui-ci sur un ton empli de sous-entendu…

_MWAHAHAHAHA !!! trop fort Draco… Pfffrrr regardez moi la tête que tire face de pékinois !!! AHAHAHA !!!!_

Et les Griffondors prirent place au fond de la salle de potions, Ron avec Hermione, Draco seul… (3) Les serpentards après que Pansy se soit calmée, rejoignirent Crabbe et Goyle, Pansy avec Blaise et Harry seul…

_Un, deux, trois… Vlam ! J'ai gagné !_

Le maître des potions entra en trombe dans la pièce, son regard froid posé sur la classe, juste deux de ces élèves avaient croisé son regard empli de…_moquerie ?_ et hochèrent la tête dans un accord muet…

-Bien à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous serez en binôme… créé par mes soins… Alors commençons : Weasley, Parkinson… Granger, Zabini… Longdubat, Crabbe… Finnegan, Goyle… et la liste fut longue jusqu'à….

-Et pour finir, Potter et Malfoy… dit-il d'un mauvais sourire.

-Pff, j'y crois pas, ce vieux graisseux a fait exprès de nous mettre avec ces stupides Serpentards ! fit un Ron indign .

-Bah, on s'en fout Ron… C'est qu'une heure de cours… répondit son meilleur ami.

-Et vous garderez ces binômes jusqu'à la fin de l'année… (4)

Tous les élèves jettèrent un regard noir sur leur professeur préféré, après avoir lancé des regards de dégoût à leur futur coéquipier…

-Maintenant, regroupez-vous selon les répartitions, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

_Bon Draco, tu te bouges un peu oui ? C'est pas bien vu un Malfoy qui fait le premier pas, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Ouai__ t'a raison, bouge pas j'arriveeee !!!!!!! _répondit celui-ci…

_Minute ! Comment t'as pu m'entendre ?! Non c'est pas possible… !!! DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS TU ENTENDS CE QUE JE DIS ????!!!!!!_

_Hey__, pas la peine de gueuler, j'ai pas envie d'avoir la tête en compote… Et pour te répondre, ça dure depuis même pas 5 mins…_

_Ah ok, désolé… Donc tu ne sais rien sur…_

_Sur… ?? Potter répond ! Et puis pourquoi tu m'as appelé Draco ?!_

_Je, rien laisse tomber… Et puis je t'appelle comme je veux ! Ca te dérange tellement le fait que je t'appelle Draco ?!_

-Non, ça me dérange pas… répondit celui-ci après avoir rejoint le Serpentard.

-Alors tant mieux… _T'as intérêt à t'y habituer pasque…_

_-_Je t'entends toujours tu sais ?!

_Merde !_

_Bah j'ai pas tout entendu, tu t'es arrêté… Malheureusement…_

-Bien, vous allez me recopier ce qui est écrit au tableau, et me préparerez cette potion…

-Bon ben au boulot ! fit le Griffondor.

-Tu commences à avoir mes habitudes, qui sait… tu changeras peut-être… ?

_Moi changer, dans tes rêves… !!!_

_Dans mes rêves… tu fais autres choses…Youps !_

-Quoi ? fit un Draco très surpris. o O

-De quoi ?

-Je t'ai entendu, qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par « autres choses »… ?

_Et merdeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!! y y_

_Harry répond !!!_

-Je… euh… Attention l'eau va couler !

-N'essaie pas de changer de sujet… répondit le Griffondor sur un ton froid…

-Non, mais là l'eau va vraiment couler, d'ailleurs ta robe est mouillé… _Et ça me donne envie de… Gaffe !!!!_

-Je t'ai encore entendu !! Bordel mais qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?!

_Merde, de l'aide vite oskour !!!!_

-Potter arrête de faire le con et répond… fit le pseudo-Potter sur un ton peu rassurant…

-Messieurs, que se passe-t-il ici ?! Vous ne voyez pas que si vous ne baissez pas immédiatement ce feu, vous allez inonder la salle ! J'enlève 5 points à vos de maisons !

-Mais Professeur…

-Et 5 points en moins pour votre insolence, Potter…

_Connard, comme si tu savais pas que c'était ton « chouchou » !_

-Toi, tu bouges pas ! Tu me dois une petite explication…

_Draco__ lâche moi, je te la donnerai je te le jure, mais là faut vraiment qu'on arrête… Les autres nous regardent bizarrement…_

Le vrai Malfoy jeta un regard sur la classe, effectivement tout le monde était captivé par ce qui ce passait entre Potter et Malfoy… Surtout leurs amis respectifs, qui leur jetaient des regards à faire fuir un détraqueur…

_Ahem__, ok… Je vois la situation… Mais tu as des comptes à me rendre, je te retiens Potty !_

_Ouai__ c'est ça compte sur moi… Et ne m'appelle pas « Potty », je préfère encore Potter…_

_Et Harry ça te va ?_

Le Serpentard jeta un regard interloqué sur son voisin… qui lui fit un petit sourire à faire craquer n'importe qui…

-Oui, ça me va….

_A suivre…_

(1) Petite référence à « Kill Bill » !!

(2) Draco et Harry : Ah l'avantage d'être préfet, franchement c'est bien… Au moins personne ne vous entend, quand vous êtes pas seul…

Zai : non mais regardez moi un peu l'état d'esprit de ces deux-là !

(3) Ouai je préfère les apeler selon leur « âme » et non leur « corps »… C'est plus simple pour la compréhension… mdrr

(4) ET BAM dans vos gueules ! MWAHAHAHAAHA !!!! Sevy est trop fort !

Bon alors, encore un long chapitre… décidément, je m'épate… Bon par contre se passe pas grand choses, mais la « bourde » d'Harry va aboutir à un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère sera plus intéressant… mdrr… en tout cas, je me suis marrée à écrire celui-là et j'espère que vous apprécierez !!!! review svplééééééééééé auteur désespérée !-- lolll

Kisssssssouuuuuuuuuuuxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zairoon !

Ps : j'y crois pas, ce chapitre fait 6 pages !o O… PTDRRRRRRRR !!!!!!!!!'


	3. On est amis !

Auteur: Zai!

Genre: Bon pour l'instant c'est gentil... mais j'ai dit : "Pour l'instant"!

Disclaimer: Ben le blabla habituel, les persos....pas à moi....J.K Rowling....la chance.....pas juste!

Déclaration de l'auteur nulle que je suis: bijour tout le monde!!!!!!!!... bon ben je me lance dans un nouvelle fic sur mes Dray et Ryry chéris!!! Je suis drogué de fic sur eux donc j'ai voulu en écrire encore une! lol... bon je sais pas si ce thème-ci est déjà exploiter (sûrement!) mais bon j'avais envie de le faire donc au diable les autres, soyons un peu égoïste pour une fois! mdrr... je débloque!uu... bon j'espère que la suite vous plaira... et quoi de mieux qu'une review pour le dire?! lol... En tout cas je vous remercie, vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir alors BONNE LECTURE!!!!!!.... et pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le premier chapitre : QUE FAITES VOUS DONC LA ????!!!! lol… kissouuxxxxxxx!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_Spéciale Dédicace_**Donc je dédie cette fic à **Maliciaslytherin**....( En fait, est-ce que ça te dérange si j'utilise ton prénom dans un chapitre (c'est pas encore sûr que je le ferai, mais j'aimerais quand même avoir ton accord avant!)) et à **mon billognito de la mort qui tue **qui se reconnaîtra!

_NOTE IMPORTANTE :_** Alors, je voulais mettre les choses au point… L'une des mes fidèles revieweuses (qui se reconnaîtra !) m'a dit que le fait de mettre mes commentaires à la fin du récit « casser » le fil du texte… Donc je tenais à vous dire de lire le texte en entier d'abord, et de revenir sur les commentaires si vous en avez envie… Ce n'est pas la chose que je considère la plus « importante » dans ma fic donc voil ! Merci de votre attention et bonne lecture ! et désolée pour le retard ( ?!) lol**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_Sinwen : _**_Salut ! je suis réellement désolée de t'avoir zapée dans l'autre « réponses aux reviews » !!!uu… j'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop ?! si ?! nonooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!yy … là tu vois je suis désespérée…lol…Heu, en tout cas merci pour ta review, et en passant, j'aime bcp ta fic… euh, merdum chais plus le titre !!!!' bon ben kissssssssss !!!!!!!!!_

**_Onarluca : _**_Kikoo toi ! je suis contente de te retrouver encore une fois sur ma fic ! heureusement que tu n'as pas raté ce chapitre alors !… Tu sais, je suis vraiment contente d'avoir une revieweuse aussi fidèle que toi, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! zai n'émue ! TT lolll… j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres ! et une chite review hein ?! kissssssssssuuuuuuuuu !!!!!!!!! En fait, merci pour tes reviews sur Angelsanctuary et Gravitation ça m'a fait énormément plaisir…_

**_Emichou : _**_Bijour! Eh ben, ça c'est une review de la mort! Lollll…Pour une première, je m'attendais pas à ce que tu aies autant de choses à me dire ! mdrr… Humm, alors je vais essayer de répondre convenablement à ta review ! J'avoue que j'adore laisser des commentaires débiles à la fin de mes chapitres (pour plus d'infos, voir mes autres fics …eh eh, j'me fais de la pub en plus !') et donc c'est plus pour mon plaisir perso que pour avoir une réaction de mes lecteurs… J'ai tendance à penser qu'ils ne lisent pas tout ce que j'écris ?! lollll… En tout cas, ne t'inquiètes pas, je continuerai à mettre ce genre de commentaires, puisque c'est la base de ma fic (non je déconne !;-p) et que tu as l'air d'apprécier !… Heu sinon, ben je suis contente que tu trouve ma fic « original et intéressante » (T'en es sûre ?!oO) et je dois dire qu'en tant qu'auteur de cette chose (ptdr !), j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire des coneries et je me suis vraiment marrée !… Pour ce qui est de la rencontre Draco/Colin, je pense que je vais le faire… enfin, SURPRISE !!!!!!!! mdrrr… Et Parkinson, c'est clair ça m'a trop fait rire ! lolll… J'étais morte de rire devant mon clavier quand j'ai tapé ce truc ! '… En tout cas, c'est clair que leur comportement va leur causer quelques petits ennuies, mais t'en fais pas, ils vont bien s'en tirer ! … En fait, j'adore Sevy, donc je le rajoute toujours dans les fics où il est pas un des persos principaux (snif ! lol) et j'adore l'utilisait (au second degré bien sûr ! … Comment ça tu me crois pas ?!oO) pour « casser » les gens ! voili voilou… j'espère que j'ai bien tout répondu ! lol… et j'attends une tite review hein ?! aller, kisssouuuuxxxxxxxxxx !!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**_Minerve : _**_Coucou!!!… heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle revieweuse! Lol… Ben c'est pas grave que tu n'aies pas vu le premier chapitre, du moment que tu l'as lu…Rassure moi, tu l'as lu, pas vrai ?!oO … lol… Bon alors, pour répondre à ta question, tu as farpaitement bien compris…lol… je n'ai effectivement pas mis de l'italique partout parce qu'ils se parlaient tout haut dans certains cas… C'est un truc que j'ai toujours voulu faire, discussion par pensée, mélanger avec conversation normal…mdr… Enfin voilà j'espère que tu as la (bonne) réponse à ta question ! zai relit ta review !ouai c bien ça ! lolll… Je compte sur ta présence pour ce chapitre, une review pour dire que t'es passé hein ?! poutouxxxxxxxxx !!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**_Lilyep : _**_Kikoo ma puce !!!!! merci pour ta review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir !… Heu, en ce qui concerne les fautes d'orthographes, ze suis disolée, mais je me relis pas vraiment en fait ! lol… Et pour les Ndla, ben j'ai mis une tite note en haut, j'espère que ça suffira paske comme je l'ai dis les Ndla c pas la chose la plus importante…--… mdrrr… Et pour les lemons ben c pas maintenant en tout cas ! lol espèce de perverse !!!!! ;-p lollll… bon ben ze te fé de ros ros bizouxxxx et une review hein ?! _

* * *

Dans les cachots :

-Bien, il ne reste plus que quelques minutes avant la fin de ce cours… Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire n'est-ce pas ?! fit le maître des potions de sa voix doucereuse…(1)

-Oui, professeur Rogue !

_Oh comme c'est mignon, ils prennent la peine de me répondre ! Ze suis n'ému ! (2)_

-Bon, qui c'est qui va ranger les bocaux ?!

-Moi, je préfère… T'as qu'à laver le chaudron… répondit le Griffondor.

_Oui, à vos ordres chef !_

_Hum… Potter, ne crois pas que j'ai oublié ce que nous avons à régler…_

_Gasp veut mourir_

_Ce serait un plaisir, mais j'aimerais d'abord avoir la réponse à ma question…_

Et Harry Potter se dirigea donc au fond de la salle pour ranger les bocaux et autres ustensiles utiles à la préparation de potions… Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser la dernière fiole sur l'étagère, la sonnerie retentit… Harry se précipita vers la sortie et fila le plus vite possible de la salle de classe… __

_MWAHAHAHAAAA !!!! J'ai réussi, j'ai réussi !!! __I'm the champion of the world !!! AHAHAHA!!! Draco, tu ne m'as pas rattrapé, lalalalalèreeee!!!!!!! (3)_

* * *

DRACO :

Draco finit par se rendre compte de l'absence de son corps dans les cachots et fulminait lorsqu'il partit en direction de sa salle commune…(4)

-HARRY POTTER !!! ARRETE TOI IMMEDIATEMENT !!!! hurla une voix trop familière à son goût…

Hermione et son meilleur ami courrait dans sa direction, l'air pas très très content…

_Et merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?! … Potter, tu me reçois ?! Tes amis ont des têtes qui me font un peu peur l !_

_Affole pas toi, Malfoy… Je suis là, touuuuttttt va biennnnn !!!!!!! _

-Harry, on peut savoir ce que tu faisais avec Malfoy ?! demanda un Ron très très rouge…

-Ben on était en binôme je te signale ! _A pas comprendre…oO _

-Ah ne fais pas le malin ! Je sais bien que vous étiez en binôme… Mais tu avais l'air d'être en grande conversation avec lui ?! cracha son ami.

_Alerte ! Alerte ! Harry oskoourrrrr !!!!! Je dis quoi ?!_

_Heu… Bah… heu…_

_Mais encore ?! … Allez grouille !!!!!!!!!_

_Bah, dis leur qu'on est devenu amis !_

_Quoi ??????????_

-Alors ?

-De quoi ?!

-HARRY POTTER REPOND !!!!!!!! hurla la préfète.

-Ah euh… désolé… en fait, Draco et moi… nous sommes amis… fit celui d'une voix mal assur

_Potter, je me demande si tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as dit de dire ?!_

_Mais oui !!! T'inquiètes po… T'as juste à dire ce que je te dis…_

_Ok…_

-Vous êtes quoi ?! fit un Ron aussi blanc que le col de sa chemise…

-On est amis…Ron.

-Mais bordel Harry, c'est Malfoy !

_Sans déc' ! ET là je dis quoi ?!_

_Alors, trois secondes je réfléchis… VOil : « Je sais bien que c'est Malfoy… Mais vous ne le connaissez pas… Il est très différent de ce qu'il veut montrer… Ecouter, ça va faire deux semaines que je suis devenu ami avec lui… En fait, je l'ai croisé un soir au bord du lac, il était anéanti… Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, je lui ai parlé, et alors que je m'attendais à recevoir une baffe, il m'a répondu… C'est la première fois qu'on se parlait civilement, et même qu'on a apprécié notre conversation… De file en aiguille, on a tissé des liens d'amitié et voilà… Si je n'ai pas voulu vous le dire, c'est parce que je m'attendais à des réactions similaires… Essayez de comprendre, si vous êtes réellement mes amis… »_

- Je sais bien que c'est Malfoy… Mais vous ne le connaissez pas… Il est très différent de ce qu'il veut montrer… Ecouter, ça va faire deux semaines que je suis devenu ami avec lui… En fait, je l'ai croisé un soir au bord du lac, il était anéanti… Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, je lui ai parlé, et alors que je m'attendais à recevoir une baffe, il m'a répondu… C'est la première fois qu'on se parlait civilement, et même qu'on a apprécié notre conversation… De file en aiguille, on a tissé des liens d'amitié et voilà… Si je n'ai pas voulu vous le dire, c'est parce que je m'attendais à des réactions similaires… Essayez de comprendre, si vous êtes réellement mes amis…

_Waouh ! tu m'épates là Potter !_

_Hum… merci… toi aussi en fait… t'as une bonne mémoire !_

-Je… Pardon Harry, tu as raison… Je suis désolée de t'avoir crier dessus… J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas… fit une Hermione rouge de honte…

-Bien sûr que non 'Mione… Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que tu parleras à Malfoy… ?!

_C'est moi qui ai dit ça ?!oO_

_Et oui, Draco, je crois que tu apprécies mes amis !_

-Je… Je vais essayer…fit-elle.

-Et toi, Ron ? fit le Survivant d'un ton mal assur

-Je… Je veux bien tenter le coup aussi… Mais dès qu'il m'insulte ou traite Hermione de… enfin tu sais… je lui colle mon poing dans la figure !

-Merci les amis ! Vous pouvez pas imaginer à quel point vous me faites plaisir ! fit le Griffondor dans un grand sourire…(5)

_Eh ben Draco, tu deviens sentimental on dirait !_

_La ferme toi, je t'ai pas sonn !_

_Ok, ok je me la boucle… Viens pas pleurer si t'as besoin d'aide après !-- _

_…_

_…_

_En fait, tu me considères vraiment comme un ami ?_

_Ben heu… vu tout ce qui nous est arrivé, je dois dire que j'en ai un peu marre de cette gue-guerre…_

_Je suis d'accord ! Alors on est amis ?!_

_Ben oui, banane !_

_…_

* * *

HARRY :

Harry se dirigeait tranquillement vers sa salle commune, un sourire aux lèvres depuis qu'il savait qu'il était ami avec Draco…

-DRACO MALFOY !!! ARRETE TOI IMMEDIATEMENT !!!! hurla une voix trop familière à son goût…

Les deux Serpentards courraient dans sa direction, l'air pas très très content…

_Et merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?! … Draco, tu me reçois ?! Tes amis ont des têtes qui me font un peu peur l !_

_Affole pas toi, Harry… Je suis là, touuuuttttt va biennnnn !!!!!!! niark niark_

-Draco, on peut savoir ce que tu faisais avec Potter ?! demanda une Pansy très très rouge…

_Eh ben, elle ressemble vraiment à un cleb's celle-l_

-Ben on était en binôme je te signale !

-Ah ne fais pas le malin ! Je sais bien que vous étiez en binôme… Mais tu avais l'air d'être en grande conversation avec lui ?! cracha son amie… ?! (6)

_Alerte ! Alerte ! Draco oskoourrrrr !!!!! Je dis quoi ?!_

_Heu… Bah… heu…_

_Mais encore ?! … Allez grouille !!!!!!!!!_

_Bah, dis leur qu'on est devenu amis !_

_Quoi ?????????? Mais je vais me faire tuer, si tu voyais Parkinson là, c'est vraiment horrible !!!!uu_

-Alors ?

-De quoi ?!

-DRACO MALFOY REPOND !!!!!!!! hurla Zabini.

-Ah euh… désolé… en fait, Harry et moi… nous sommes amis… fit celui d'une voix mal assur

_Draco, je me demande si tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as dit de dire ?!_

_Mais oui !!! T'inquiètes po… T'as juste qu'à leur ressortir l'histoire que tu m'as dis de dire à tes amis…_

_Ok…_

-Vous êtes quoi ?! fit un Zabini aussi blanc que le col de sa chemise…

-On est amis…Blaise.

-Mais bordel Draco, c'est Potter ! Tu te rends compte ?!!!

_Sans déc' ! _

- Je sais bien que c'est Potter… Mais vous ne le connaissez pas… Il est très différent de ce qu'il veut montrer… Ecouter, ça va faire deux semaines que je suis devenu ami avec lui… En fait, il m'a vu un soir au bord du lac, j'étais vraiment pas bien… Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, il est venu me parler alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il se moque de moi, il s'est vraiment montrer gentil… C'est la première fois qu'on se parlait civilement, et même qu'on a apprécié notre conversation… De file en aiguille, on a tissé des liens d'amitié et voilà… Si je n'ai pas voulu vous le dire, c'est parce que je m'attendais à des réactions similaires… Essayez de comprendre, si vous êtes réellement mes amis…

_Waouh ! tu m'épates là Harry ! J'pensais pas que t'allais me faire passer pour le mec pas bien dans sa peau…_

_Hum… merci… comme quoi, je suis vraiment maître en la matière !;-p_

-Je… Pardon Draco, tu as raison… Je suis désolée de t'avoir crier dessus… J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas… fit une Pansy rouge de honte…

-Bien sûr que non Park…Pansy… Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que tu parleras à Harry…sans lui cracher dessus… ?! (7)

_Et oui, Draco, je crois que j'aime bien tes potes… enfin pas spécialement Parkinson… Mais Blaise est top, et les deux gorilles sont pas si cons que ça…_

_Alors arrête de les insulter ! Draco pas content (8)_

-Je… Je vais essayer…fit-elle.

-Et toi, Blaise? fit le Survivant d'un ton mal assur

-Je… Je veux bien tenter le coup aussi… Mais si jamais il se fout de notre gueule… je lui colle mon poing dans la figure !

-Merci les amis ! Vous pouvez pas imaginer à quel point vous me faites plaisir ! fit le Serpentard dans un grand sourire…(9)

_Harry fais gaffe ! je souris pas souvent moi !_

_Dommage… T'es deux fois plus mignon…_

_Que… ?oO_

_…_

* * *

Dans le dortoir des Griffondors :

_Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq petits Voldy… Maman j'ai pas sommeilllllllllllll !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!uu_

_Draco ferme là, tu m'empêche de dormir !!!! _

_Youps… Tu m'entends toujours ?! C'est pas normal tout ça…_

_Franchement, t'as dejà vu un truc de normal depuis qu'on est dans le corps de l'autre ?!_

_Potter 1 point, Malfoy zéro…_

_En fait… Tu me dois une petite explication…_

_ZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzzzzzZZzzzzzzzzzz_

_HARRY REPOND !!!!!!! POTTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_………………………Bip… bip… bip… bip… la communication a été momentanément coupé, veuillez rappeler ultérieurement…_

-Connard, t'as intérêt à profiter de cette nuit de sommeil… Paske demain ça va chauffer…

-Harry, à qui tu parles ? demanda un Neville à moitié endormi…

-Rien, personne, c'est rien Nev' rendors toi…

-ok, bonne nuit...

-'nuit…

Et c'est ainsi que se termina la journée de nos deux héros… Chacun plonger dans un profond sommeil (10), toujours dans la peau d'un autre…

_A suivre…_

* * *

(1) Ben quoi, c'est vrai qu'il a une zoli voix mon Sevy-chou !!! ;-p

(2)_ OH Sev' !!!!! tiens, prend mon mouchoir… je l'ai rempli de rhume, spécialement pour toi… lollll_

(3)_ Zai : toujours vérifier l'état mental de ses persos… Stop… Harry Potter…Stop… Etat peu satisfaisant…Stop… Se servir d'une camisole…Stop_

_Harry : DRaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy oskourrrrrrrrrr !!!!!!!!!! Veule me faire des pikureeee !!!!!!!!!!uu_

_Draco et Zai : niark niark sourire sadique…MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

(4) Ben ouai l'absence de son corps, faut pas blier qu'il est pas dans son corps… et quand je dis « sa salle commune » c'est celle d'Harry… pour ceux qui comprennent un truc à ce que je dis…--

(5) AHHHHHHH Ryry qui sourit !!!!!miammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm !!!!!!!!!!!!! ptdrrr… zai embrasse une foto de Daniel Radcliffe

(6) Son amie ?!oO Z'en etes sur ?! Plutot le ptit toutou qui suit son maître… « Viii maître… Punissez moi…Fourchette !!! » lolll

(7) Décidément, c'est une habitude à Parkinson de « cracher » … Beurk, rien que d'imaginer la scène…

Zai, Dray et Ryry… et Sevy : courent vomir….

(8)_ TITI PAS CONTENT !!!!!!!! lollllllllllllll… hummm… désolé, je pense que pas bcp vont comprendre, vu que c'est un truc entre « babalougnito » et moi !'_

(9) Wééééé Ryry il fait sourir Dray chéri !!!!…danse devant le Pc… g vraiment pété un cable l !--

(10) Non, non… C'est pas la belle au bois dormant, non…

Aurore : Bijour !

Zai : Z'etes qui ?!

Aurore : Ben c moi, la belle au bois dormant !

Zai très vénère l : Bon, primo, ici c'est Harry Potter… y'a aucune parodie de votre histoire à la con… secondo, le casting c la semaine prochaine et c pa moi qui l'enregistre… tertio, t'es sûre que t'es la belle au bois dormant ?!oO… non paske vu ta tronche tu risque de faire fuir le prince charmant… c'est pire que Parkinson…

Aurore quitte la scène en pleurant…

Zai : MWAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!! sadik zai

Bon comme vous avez pu le constater, l'auteur de cette fic vient juste de péter un boulot… Elle en avait déjà perdu un avant, ça va faire le 669éme perdu… hummm… alor, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu… se passe toujours pas grand-chose de « chaud » ! lol… Mais bon, j'essaie de bâtir ma fic… et donc voilà, si z'etes pas content, arrêtez de lire… après avoir laisser une review bien sur !!! lollll… bon ben voilà, c'est encore long… j'arrive pas à y croire… ptdrrr… j'espère vous retrouver pour les prochaines aventures de mes deux chéris n'a moi !!!!… big zibouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!!!!!!!!!!! et des review !!!! vous clikez just en bas à gauche, ça prend pa trop tps !

Ps : en fait, je n'ai pas repris le meme dialogue entre « Harry et ses amis » et « Dray et ses amis » paske j'avé la flegme, non c t fé exprès ! mdrr.. ; c bon ze me tais !!!!!!!--

Zairoon !


	4. interlude au citron

Auteur: Zai!

Genre: Bon pour l'instant c'est gentil... mais j'ai dit : "Pour l'instant"!

Disclaimer: Ben le blabla habituel, les persos....pas à moi....J.K Rowling....la chance.....pas juste!

Déclaration de l'auteur nulle que je suis: bijour tout le monde!!!!!!!!... bon ben je me lance dans un nouvelle fic sur mes Dray et Ryry chéris!!! Je suis drogué de fic sur eux donc j'ai voulu en écrire encore une! lol... bon je sais pas si ce thème-ci est déjà exploiter (sûrement!) mais bon j'avais envie de le faire donc au diable les autres, soyons un peu égoïste pour une fois! mdrr... je débloque!uu... bon j'espère que la suite vous plaira... et quoi de mieux qu'une review pour le dire?! lol... En tout cas je vous remercie, vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir alors BONNE LECTURE!!!!!!.... et pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les chapitres précédents : QUE FAITES VOUS DONC LA ????!!!! lol… kissouuxxxxxxx!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_Spéciale Dédicace_**Donc je dédie cette fic à **Maliciaslytherin**et à **mon billognito de la mort qui tue **qui se reconnaîtra!

**NOTE IMPORTANTE : **Alors, je voulais mettre les choses au point… L'une des mes fidèles revieweuses (qui se reconnaîtra !) m'a dit que le fait de mettre mes commentaires à la fin du récit « casser » le fil du texte… Donc je tenais à vous dire de lire le texte en entier d'abord, et de revenir sur les commentaires si vous en avez envie… Ce n'est pas la chose que je considère la plus « importante » dans ma fic donc voil ! Merci de votre attention et bonne lecture !

**NOTE IMPORTANTE 2 : **CETTE FIC PASSE EN R !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A partir de ce jour, cette fic passe en Rating R !!!! lol… donc vous savez à quoi vous en tenir, ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous avez été traumatis !!! (ça m'étonnerait d'ailleurs !;-p) Sur ce, bonne « lecture » à tou(te)s !!!

**_Réponses aux reviews :_****** **_Maliciaslytherin_******_Kikoo__ ma puce !!!!! rahhhh j'y crois pas… nous on pas le droit de se servir du net pour lire des fics malheureusement !! lol… dslé t passé pr une dérangée a cause de ma fic…snif…looolll en tout cas chui contente que tu m'aies pas oubliée… méga calin de la mort ! lol… ben j'espère que la suite te plaira et moi j'attends la suite de tes fics hein !!! big bisouxxxxxxxxxx !!!!!!!!!! et merci pour la review sur Gravitation ! bientôt !__Ps : en passant, tu aimes pas « Angelsanctuary » ?! Non paske j'ai aussi deux fics sur ça, si tu pouvais les lire ?!zai tite voix poutouxxx !!!!_

**_Sissicho_******_Kikoolou__ ! lol… Ze suis contente que tu trouves ma fic marrante ! j'espère que la suite te plaira ! bientôt ! kiissss !!!!!_

**_Maxxine_******_Saluttt__ !!!! Une nouvelle revieweuse ! que de plaisir ! mdrr… Contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite sera à ton goût ! Moi aussi j'adore ce couple (heureusement, sinon je vois pas pourquoi j'écrirais dessus !-- lol) kiiiiiouuuxxxx !!!****_

**_Arlein_****_ de Lioncourt : _**_Kikooo__ !!!! loooll… ta review ! mdrrr… on verra, mais j'oré tjs le dernier mot ma vieille !… Ben merci ça me fait énormément plaisir que tu m'aies laissé une review… C'est clair ça m'a trop fait marré quand j'ai relu les commentaires débiles que j'ai laiss ! mdrrr… bizarrement pour ce chapitre si (qui est court d'ailleurs !--), j'en ai très peu…lol… et ils sont moi drole je trouve, mais bon « l'évolution » est l ! mdrr… enfin pas totalement mais bon, tu verras bien !'… J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chap' et une tite review hein mon bisoubabalougnitodelamortquituemaisquituepasenfaitpaskesitucrèvejedevienskoimoiheind'abordtumeregardepasekcyeuxlaaussiheinbon !!!! loooooooooollll… poutouuxxxxxxx_

**_chris52 : _**_Bijou !!! looll, j'ai adoré ta review, je me suis trop marrée !… Contente que ma fic te plaise et pour Dray et Ryry ils ont pas à donner leurs avis de toute manière on s'en tape ! lol… Que dire d'autres ?! C'est vrai qu'il faut d'abord qu'ils se rendent compte de leur attachement mais je pense que c'est assez précis dans ce chapitre ! looollll… Et heu, évite le mot « vieille », chui encore jeune, fraîche, pure et chaste… loolll… Enfin voilà, j'espère que ce chap' te plaira autant que j'ai eu du plaisir ( ?!) à l'écrire !… bientôt ! bisouuuuxxxxx !!!!!!!!_

**_Minerve : _**_Kikoo__ ! Heureuse de te voir une nouvelle fois sur cette fic…lol… bah heu…disons que le fait de faire deux fois le même dialogue me facilite un peu la tache, enfin je trouvais ça marrant de le faire comme ça !'… Et pour ce qui est de « se laver »…mdrr… tu verras dans ce chapitre (que j'espère tu apprécieras !) qu'ils vont faire un peu plus que se laver… mdrrrr… Humm… en tout cas, merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! bientôt hein ?!!! kiiiiiiisssssssouuuuuuuuxxxxxxxxxx !!!!!!!!_**_onarluca_******_Saluttttt__ !!!! loolll… merci je t'adore tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! lol… alors, que vais-je dire ?! Tu aimes bien mes fics ? oui, bah je m'en doute un peu sinon tu serais pas l ! lol… Le « un très bon chap comme d'hab » m'a quelque peu surprise, j'imaginais pas que mes chapitres pouvaient être « bon » ?! lol… enfin c'est sûr que déjà vu la longueur, c'est toujours mieux que mes premières fics ! Quoique ce chapitre là est un peu court… lolll… Enfin, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre-ci, y'a un petit cadeau…si jamais tu es perverse ! looolll… une chite review hein !!! poutouxxxxxxxx !!!!!!!!_

* * *

_Après plusieurs échanges fiévreux, ils parvinrent enfin à atteindre la chambre de Draco… Elle était grande, pas vraiment meublée : un bureau près de la fenêtre, une grande armoire et un lit aux tentures vertes et argents… Harry allongea délicatement son ami sur les draps de satin blanc, capturant sa bouche pour un long et passionné baiser. Le Serpentard entrouvrit ses lèvres, laissant ainsi le passage à la langue experte de son ex-ennemi… Celui-ci commença à défaire doucement la chemise du blond, caressant délicatement le torse pâle lui faisant face… _

_Draco__ se laissa faire, parsemant le cou du Griffondor d'une ligne de baisers, le faisant gémir… Il se décida à prendre les devants et renversa doucement le Survivant sous lui, lui dégrafant lentement sa chemise, parsemant son torse nu de baisers enflammés, ses mains errant au niveau de ses hanches, le faisant gémir… Il s'attaqua ensuite à cette petite parcelle de peau située à droite du torse, la léchant voracement, faisant redoubler les gémissements de son amant… Puis, il martyrisa celle située à gauche, ses mains commençant à défaire doucement le pantalon de celui-ci… _

_Il descendit plus bas, une langue taquine s'amusant avec le nombril du Griffondor, pour finir par descendre un peu plus, agrippant le boxer noir de celui-ci, le faisant glisser, soufflant doucement sur la zone sensible… Le sous-vêtement enfin enlevé, le Serpentard remonta le long des jambes, effleurant de ses mains le haut des cuisses, évitant le moindre contact avec l'éveil de son amant, le torturant un peu plus…_

_Devant l'air outré du Survivant, Draco embrassa avec douceur l'érection de celui-ci, ses mains jouant avec ses testicules, sa langue se promenant sur toute sa longueur, atteignant le gland, récupérant déjà le liquide chaud… Harry ne pouvait plus rien faire à part hurler son plaisir, mouvant ses hanches en même temps que son amant lui infligeait cette douce torture… Le Serpentard finit par le prendre totalement en bouche, sa langue s'entourant lentement, ses mouvements devenant plus rapides, ses mains de plus en plus expertes…_

* * *

Dans la chambre du préfet-en-chef : 

Hummm Drayyyyy !!!!! hurla le Serpentard se déversant sur les draps. (1)

_Aie, réveil brutal ça ! Bon dieu, j'espère qu'il ne m'a pas entendu… Draco, tu m'entends ?! Allloooo ??? un, deux, trois, arf, ça marche pas…Pff, faut que croire que la chance est avec moi…Par Merlin, si ça s'était réellement passé… Hummm…(2)_

Le Survivant, regarda quelques instants les draps mouillés, les images de son rêve se répétant sans cesse…

_Bon, comme on dit, aux grands maux les grands remèdes…_

Il se retourna sur le dos, commençant à se caresser comme l'aurait fait celui qu'il aimait… Les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte, ses mains descendirent lentement sur son torse finement musclé, l'une jouant avec un téton, l'autre se perdant plus bas… Doucement, il commença à caresser son sexe tendu, chaque mouvement irradiant son corps déjà brûlant, le faisant gémir un peu plus … Tout en continuant ses caresses, il insinua un doigt dans son intimité, puis un second… Ses hanches se mettaient alors en mouvement, se calant sur ses vas-et-viens de plus en plus rapide... Bientôt il finit par jouir sur les draps déjà sales, hurlant le prénom de son aimé… Avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée… (3)

* * *

Dans le dortoir des Griffondors : 

_Hummm__ Harry, oui, crie encore mon prénom…_

Le Survivant se réveilla en sueur, dans une situation des plus embarrassantes… Dans la clarté des premiers rayons de soleil, il se dirigea sans trop faire de bruit vers la salle de bains… (4)

_Et merde ! Putin, c'était quoi ce rêve ?! Ah bon dieu, ça fait un mal de chien… Mais en fait, Harry ne m'entend plus l ?! Sinon il m'aurait déjà tué…(5) Aiiieee !!!!! Bon allez, vive les douches !_

Le Griffondor se déshabilla rapidement, ouvrant le jet d'eau froide… _Aaaaahhhh__ maman ça fait du bien ! _Il commença à se laver, caressant presque tendrement la peau offerte, son éveil redevenant douloureux… Ses mains descendirent rapidement vers celui-ci, le touchant délicatement, lui faisant perdre tous ses sens, les images de son rêve refaisant surface… Il finit par le prendre totalement en mains, ses mouvements devenant de plus en rapides, ses gémissements de plus en plus fréquents… Après quelques minutes, il finit par jouir, hurlant son prénom… (6)

_A suivre…_

(1) Je sais pas trop si ça se dit, m'enfin on va dire que j'invente ! lol… Et puis, ouai il se « déverse sur les draps » paskil dort à poil le gars !!! mdrrr

(2) Non mais je vous jure, tous des pervers !!!!! ;-p

(3) Désolé de faire ça aussi court, mais je sais pas trop comment faire une longue description de « travaux manuels » ?! uu

(4) MDRRR … « dans la clarté des premiers rayons de soleil »… En fait, il voit kedal oui !!! ptdrrr

(5) Pas aussi sûr que toi, moi… A mon avis… Il aurait sûrement fait autres choses que de te tuer… ; )

(6) Là, c'est le prénom de Ryry bien sûr !…. Et euh ben pour la description, voir commentaire (3) !!!! lollll

Et voilààà comme l'obsédée que je suis j'ai du écrire un lemon… Non c'est même pas moi d'abord, c'est une amie qui m'a forc !!!!éè… lollll… Alors ça vous a plu les ptites séances de travaux manuels ?! ptdrr…. Ce chap' est plus court que les autres mais bon, vu le contenu je pense que ça devrait suffire pour « un chapitre »… et puis je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration là, donc voil !!!!!… j'attends vos impressions avec impatience, donc REVIEWSSSSSSSSS sioupl !!!!!!! zeuille de chien battu mdrrr… kiiiiiisssssssssssouuuxxxxxxxxxx !!!!!!!

Zairoon !

PS : Je voulais juste dire une dernière petite chose : cette fic sera momentanément en arrête parce que je suis en grand manque d'inspiration (la page blanche comme on dit !--) et que je n'ai absolument pas le temps de me consacré à l'écriture… et pour d'autres raisons aussi dont je vous passerai les détails ! lol… Mais je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic rassurez-vous, c'est juste une petite pause jusqu'à ce que l'envie me revienne ! J'espère alors que vous serez là aussi ! Bisoux à tou(te)s et merci pour votre soutien ça me fait énormément plaisir ! pluch !

Zai !


	5. après le rêve, retour à la réalité!

Auteur: Zai!

Genre: Bon pour l'instant c'est gentil... mais j'ai dit : "Pour l'instant"!

Disclaimer: Ben le blabla habituel, les persos....pas à moi....J.K Rowling....la chance.....pas juste!

Déclaration de l'auteur nulle que je suis: bijour tout le monde!!!!!!!!... bon ben je me lance dans un nouvelle fic sur mes Dray et Ryry chéris!!! Je suis drogué de fic sur eux donc j'ai voulu en écrire encore une! lol... bon je sais pas si ce thème-ci est déjà exploiter (sûrement!) mais bon j'avais envie de le faire donc au diable les autres, soyons un peu égoïste pour une fois! mdrr... je débloque!uu... bon j'espère que la suite vous plaira... et quoi de mieux qu'une review pour le dire?! lol... En tout cas je vous remercie, vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir alors BONNE LECTURE!!!!!!.... et pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les chapitres précédents : QUE FAITES VOUS DONC LA ????!!!! lol… kissouuxxxxxxx!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_Spéciale Dédicace : _**Donc je dédie cette fic à **Maliciaslytherin**et à **mon billognito de la mort qui tue **qui se reconnaîtra!

**NOTE IMPORTANTE : **Alors, je voulais mettre les choses au point… L'une des mes fidèles revieweuses (qui se reconnaîtra !) m'a dit que le fait de mettre mes commentaires à la fin du récit « casser » le fil du texte… Donc je tenais à vous dire de lire le texte en entier d'abord, et de revenir sur les commentaires si vous en avez envie… Ce n'est pas la chose que je considère la plus « importante » dans ma fic donc voilà ! Merci de votre attention et bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_Onarluca : _**_Kikooooo__ !!!! comment vas-tu ?! j'espère bien ! moi je vais beaucoup mieux !!! Alors voilà, je m'y suis remise ! Et je tenais à te remercier pour ta review ! Elle m'est allée droit au cœur ! larmes o noeils Merci de trouver ma fic bien et contente que je le chap' précédant t'é plu ! j'espère que tu aimeras aussi celui-là, même si il n'y a pas de lemon ! bientôt ! Et une tite rev' hein ! kiiiiiiiisssssssss !!!!_

**_Arlein_****_ de Lioncourt : _**_Bizour__ ! je c pa trop si tu te souviens de ta review ! Alors pour te la remémorer, je vais te faire une réponse par phrase ! lol… (en italique c moi, et le reste ben c toi ! ;-p) _Salut ! _kikoo_je peux pas te dire ici mes impressions quant a cet interlude aucitron... _ah bon ? et pk donc ? t sur surveillance ?! _je ne dirais qu'un seul mot : CROUSTIMAT ! LOL ! on se demande bien ce que ça veut dire... -- _mdrrrr__… pas d'autre mot que ça !' _sniff j'ai honte eheheh (c'est bizarre on y croitpas...) _alors la je confirme, on y croit pas du tout !_bon je te laisse, monzairoonitounetdelamortquituememelesmortsdabordquemoinaussijesaispasquoifairesitespaslaetpuistaspasledroitdetresaumonsinonjetetuedurevolveretpasselebonjouratonguiguichéridamourMDR ! cherche l'erreur! _Je crois que je t'ai trouvé ! Sur ce, j'espère que la suite te plaira, meme si c pa aussi « citronné » (pad du tout meme) que l'ancien chap' ! … je te fais d'énormes poutoux bisounoubabalounitodelamorkitumemepalesinsectepaskelepapipulailestlapourlesprotegeretquetoitupeurienfairecontreluipasketapeurkilssuçetonsangalorsquilleferapaspaskilckecestpasbontonsanfpasketmortdelamortkituepamaismemeçapeutpaboiretonsangpouridaboralortutefermtaboucheetpuistumeregardepaektesyeuxespecedesaletoi !!!! loooool_

**_Zazan: _**_… OH –MY-GOD !!!!! saute sur sa chaise et fait la danse de la joie Tu m'as reviewééééé !!!!! yeah je deviens dingue !!! j'adore tes fics elles sont trop dément !!!!! roh j'y crois pas que tu soit passé par laaaaa !!!! lalalalèèèèrrrrrreuhhhhhhh ! mddr…__reprend son sérieux désolée pour se pétage de cable momentané, mais je suis surprise que tu aimes ma fic et la trouve drole ! … j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite bien qu'il n'y ait pas de lemon pour le moment (avec le temps qui sait !') !!! et tu as entièrement raison ! ces deux-là sont vraiment faits pour s'entendre !!! mwahahahaaaaaaa !!!!! ze délireuh ! bon je te_ _laisse lire vo mieu !!! bisouuuuuuuuxxxxxxxx !!!!!!!! bientôt j'espère !_

**_Minerve : _**_Salut!!!! me revoilààààààà!!!!! Loool… j'espère que tu vas bien, car moi j'ai repris du poil de la bête (enfin un peu !') … D'ailleurs je tenais à te remercier pour ta review sur « Deux folles et leurs amours »… je ne sais pas encore si suite il y aura, mais je ferais quand même une petite réponse aux reviews ! pour l'instant je me contente de répondre à la dernière que tu m'as laissé sur cette fic ! Je dois dire que je me marre beaucoup quand je lis tes reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir !… bon alors, revenons à cette réponse ! Heu… ben je pense que vu ce qui c'est passé au chap' précédent, ils font plus qu'apprécier le corps de l'autre. Et pour répondre à ta question : ils ont fait exactement le même rêve ! Et à dire vrai quand j'ai fait dire à Draco :_ Hummm Harry, oui, crie encore mon prénom… _En fait, Dray avait entendu les pensées d'Harry, mais comme il faisait ce rêve, il a pas assimilé !' (oulah que je suis compliquée ! lol)_

_Quand à mon manque d'inspiration, c'était pour certaines raisons (entre autres celles en relation avec mon autre fic…) mais je vais pas passer mon temps à te raconter ma vie, ça risque de te saouler ! _

_En tout cas, j'espère que toi tu as réussi à mettre tes idées en place, puisque tu avais déjà l'inspiration mais pas les bons mots !… _

_Sur ce, je te laisse lire ce chap' et espère que la suite te plaira ! une review oublie pas ! gros bisoux !!! (en fait, j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo ! __J )_

**_Farahon :_**_bijour à toi nouvelle revieweuse de moi! Loool… j'espère que ça va ! Après de longs mois, l'inspiration mais enfin revenue…Enfin en partie, parce que je pense que ce chapitre est un peu « daubiale » !! mdr… J'espère que tu appréciera quand meme ! et attend une review hein ! bisoux et bonne chance à toi oci ! si g bien compris tu es aussi atteinte du syndrome de la page blanche ! ;-p_

**_Maliciaslytherin: _**_Kikoo__ ma puceuuuuuhhh!!! ça faisait longtemps !!! j'espère que tu vas bien ! et que ton ordi est enfin réparé !… je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir « forcée » ( ?!) à lire un lemon en pleine salle informatique alors que tu es entourée de gars et de filles !__Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu ! (Faut dire, pervers comme tu es , c'est pas compliqué quand y'a un lemon hein ! lol)… En tout cas, merci pour ta review, je me marre toujours avec toi ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! que tu continuera la suite des tes fics qui me font trop rire (dslé si j'oublie de laisser des review ! yy) et oublie pa mes fic sur « anglesanctuary » !!! … kissouxxx tout pleins ma chirite ! et une méga-review !!!_

**_Siria_****_ Black : _**_Bonjour à toi oh revieweuse nouvelle! Lol… vive le language débile de moi ! mdr… je tenais tout d'abord à te remercier pour la review que tu m'as laissé précédemment ! j'espère que la suite te plaira autant qu'elle a pu te plaire pour l'instant et avoir bientôt une review de ta part pour dire que tu es passée et si tu as aimé ou pas ! bonne lecture ! bisoux !_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dans la chambre des Griffondors : 

Le retour à la réalité fut brutal pour le Prince des Serpentards… Après avoir passé plus d'une demi-heure enfermé dans la salle de bains des Griffondors, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. (1)

Toujours perdu dans ses pensés, il sortit de la salle d'eau, une serviette sur ses reins, cachant son intimité, une autre sur une épaule, masquant une partie de son torse musclé où des gouttes d'eau perlaient…

-Alors, tu cris ton propre nom quand tu fais ça toi ?! demanda une voix ensommeillée et amusée.

-Que… ?

_Oh merde ! me dites pas que j'ai oublié de jeter un sort d'insonorisation ?! noooonnnnnnn !!!!! ToT (2)_

-De quoi tu parles Ron ? demanda le Survivant.

-Allons, allons Harry, pas de ça avec ton meilleur ami ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! susurra le Griffondor.

-Je te jure que je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! renchérit l'autre avec mauvaise foi. (3)

-Bon, bon… je n'insiste pas… mais bientôt je saurai !

-…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dans la chambre du préfet-en-chef : 

_BIIP BIIP BIIP BIIP…BIIP BIIP BIIP… (4)_

-Hein, quoi qu'est ce que c'est ?!

Le Serpentard se redressa sur son lit, cherchant du regard la cause de son réveil. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent alors sur le petit réveil en éclair-de-feu, posé sur la table à côté d'une photo de Draco Malfoy et ses parents… (5)

Il resta un long moment, les yeux rivés sur la petite frimousse se cachant dans les bras d'une femme aussi belle et froide que la lune… Le bébé riait, alors que son père le chatouillait, jouant avec lui à « où qu'il est le bébé ?! Ah le voilà !!! » (6)

Cela fit sourire le Griffondor : voir que même les parents Malfoy savaient donné un peu d'amour à d'autres personnes qu'eux-mêmes le satisfaisait pleinement ! Et puis, cette folie frimousse le rendait tout chose ! (7)

_BIIP BIIP BIIP BIIP…BIIP BIIP BIIP…_

Revenant finalement sur terre, il pensa à éteindre le réveil. D'un mouvement gracile (8), il sortit du lit aux couleurs des Serpentards et se dirigea vers la salle de bains des préfets…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dans la Grande Salle : 

-Alors Harry, tu veux toujours pas nous dire ?

-… _C'qu'ils peuvent être chiant quand ils veulent ! Non, rectification… Ils sont tout le temps chiant putain !!! u.u_

-Laisse tomber Ron. Tu vois bien que notre Ryry n'est pas d'humeur ! fit l'Irlandais de la bande.

-Merci Seamus.

-Quoiqu'il en soit…

-Oh non ! murmura le Survivor. (9)

-… tu nous excusera, commença Dean, mais on a tous entendu ce que tu as dit !

-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? demanda une voix féminine qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de la sœur de Ron.

_Pitié Ron, je t'en pries, ferme la… Harry n'appréciera pas que ce truc se répande !_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dans la Salle de bains des Préfets : 

Harry était en extase devant ce qu'il voyait ! Les murs étaient ornés de fresques multicolores, on y trouvait les quatre éléments fondamentaux : l'eau, la terre, le feu et l'air… Un sur chaque mur, donnant à la pièce une impression de sérénité totale. Ce n'était pas tout ! Devant la grande fenêtre en argent se trouvaient des étagères en bois d'ébène, reflétant la lumière des bougies disposées aux quatre coins de la salle. Sur ces meubles, une quantité incalculable de produits et de serviettes était rangée dans un ordre bien précis…

Le Survivant marchait sur le carrelage froid, s'avançant pour rejoindre la baignoire. Et quelle baignoire ! On aurait dit une piscine tellement elle était grande et large et belle. De couleur nacrée, elle était placée au fond de la pièce, juste à côté d'un carré de douche aux couleurs attrayantes. Des escaliers permettaient d'entrer dans ce bassin où s'émanaient toutes sortes de parfums, tous plus enivrants les uns que les autres.

Le jeune homme, après avoir visité les lieux de fond en comble, se décida à prendre (enfin !) un bon bain bien chaud. (10) Jetant çà et là ses vêtements (un Tee-shirt et un boxer !), il entra dans la baignoire géante, se glissant peu à peu dans l'eau bouillante, massant son corps tendu par la fatigue et le stress des derniers jours… _et des derniers évènements._

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il s'était enfermé dans la salle d'eau, en état de somnolence dans la piscine des préfets, quand… (11)

_Pitié Ron, je t'en pries, ferme la… Harry n'appréciera pas que ce truc se répande !_

_Mais de quoi qui cause celui-là… Draco qu'est ce qui va se répandre ?_

Question auquel il n'eut aucune réponse… Son compère tentant désespérément de ne plus penser quoique ce soit…

Mis à part : _et merde, merde, merde… Voilà que ça remarche !!! Et merdeeeee !!!!!!!_

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, le Griffondor sortit de l'eau, attrapant mollement une serviette, et commença à se sécher avant de filer dans sa chambre, seulement vêtu d'une boxer. (12)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dans la Grande Salle :

_Et merde, merde, merde… Voilà que ça remarche !!! Et merdeeeee !!!!!!!_

Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu arboré en ce moment un teint encore plus pâle que celui d'un fantôme. (13) Les yeux exorbités, il fixait sans le voir son petit déjeuner, une fourchette en main, qui se retrouvait pendue dans le vide depuis un moment déjà, la bouche entrouverte, attendant qu'une mouche vienne pondre… (14)

-Heu… Harry, ça va mec ? demanda son soi-disant meilleur ami, très légèrement inquiet. (15)

Pour toute réponse, Draco se retourna vers lui, une expression débile sur son visage, le regard toujours perdu, la bouche toujours entrouverte (attendant…c bon j'me tais !)…

Regard qui soudain se durcit (ahem…) pour refléter toute la colère qu'il ressentait en ce moment pour cet imbécile de rouquin.

-… Weasleyyyyy !!!!!!! hurla soudain le Griffondor , faisant sursauter toute la table.

-Harry, calme to…iii !!

Draco se retourna alors vers son amie, son regard se décontractant peu à peu, se rendant compte de toute l'attention que lui portait la salle.

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la Grande Salle, marchant de son allure princière, jetant de temps à autre des regards meurtriers à ceux qui osaient pouffer…(16)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dans la chambre du préfet-en-chef : 

Le Serpentard se trouvait devant une question existentielle ! Que mettre, pour ne pas salir la réputation du Garçon-le-mieux-fringué-du-bahut ??!!??!!! Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'il était debout devant la porte de l'armoire, regardant chaque vêtement, un par un, essayant d'accorder une chemise avec un jean, un tee-shirt avec un pantalon, une nuisette avec… _Une nuisette ?! o.O _Bref, il était toujours devant cette tonne de vêtement, n'arrivant toujours pas à choisir ceux qui seraient Les vêtements…

_J'ai entendu Dray tout à l'heure… Mais pas de réponse, c'est quand même bizarre…_

Trouvant qu'il avait perdu assez de temps, il ferma les yeux et piocha dans la garde-robe…

_Humm__… plutôt pas mal comme habits… Je le reconnais mon cher Draco, tu as bon goût ! (17)_

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se tenait devant la glace de l'armoire, une chemise bleue nuit longues manches, à moitié entrouverte, un pantalon noir moulant parfaitement ces délicieuses cuisses (oups, je m'emporte !'), sa robe de Serpentard passée dessus, déboutonnée afin d'offrir une vue plongeante sur le corps à damné de Draco Malfoy, la débauche incarnée ! (18)

_Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais faudrait ptet y aller ! J'ai rien oublié au moins ?! (19)_

Le préfèt-en-chef se décida enfin à sortir (après avoir mis son déo !...lol… c bon, si on peu meme pu rigolé ! -.-), traversa d'un pas conquérant la Salle commune des Serpentards, sous les regards de tous : les filles rougissantes et frustrées de ne pouvoir toucher ce corps si désirable, les garçons envieux de ne pouvoir être aussi bien bâti que ce prince noir…

Il marchait de plus en plus rapidement, sa petite séance de travaux manuels lui ayant creusé l'appétit… Au moment où il allait prendre le dernier couloir pour arriver à la Grande Salle, il se sentit tout d'un coup tomber en arrière, le poids de quelqu'un d'autre pesant sur lui…

Quand il ouvrit les yeux (il les avait fermé lors de la chute ! c'est mécanique ça !), il se retrouva nez à nez avec sa Némésis…

_Draco__…_

_Harry…_

* * *

_A suivre…_

* * *

(1)C'est pas compliqué pourtant !

Ryry : moi je c ! moi je c !!

Zai et dray : Ta gueule !!!

Ryry : bouh, vé voir Lucius !!!

.Ryry s'en va voir Lucius Malfoy. : Luciuuuussss !!! y'a Zai et Dray ki me crient dessuss !!!! y.y…

.Lucius essuie ses larmes, fait un mini bisou à Ryry. :Viens, laisse les, je vais t'apprendre un nouveau jeu !! .sourire démoniaque.

.l'auteur essaie de sauver son héros. :Non Ryry n'y va pas !!!!!!!!!!!!

.Ryry s'en va avec Lucius Malfoy (tjs sourire démoniaque) et tire la langue à l'auteur.

Zai morte dans l'ame !

(2) Non mon cœur, t'as pas oublié ! mais disons que quelqu'un à malencontreusement enlever ce sortilège… .regard ailleurs.

(3) Mais oui bien sur cause toujours !!! ;-p

(4) auteur se réveille ek les marke de papier sur sa figure Koi ?! kékyééé ?!!! ze sui ouuuuu ????!!! Y.Y

(5) J'aimerais trop avoir une foto de la family Malfoy ek Dray en bébé ! j'imagine la tronche !!! mdrrr

(6) Vive l'age de glace ! j'adore Diego (heu…me suis pas gouré de prénom la ?! je c puuuuu !! lol) ou kil é le bouba ?! a le vilouuuuuuu !!!!!!!!

(7) ohlalalla ! Harry ton instinct maternelle s'éveille ou koi ?! ;-p loool

(8) oulaaaaaaa ça va pa la moi !!! v.v

(9) dslé falé ke je le mette celui-là !

(10) l'en ora mis du temps ! kel dégueu ! on diré que ça le gène pa plus ke ça d'etre aussi « sale »…yeurk ! cours vomir …. Looool

(11) niééé niééééé niééééé !!!! surprizzzzzzzz !!!!!!! mdrrrr

(12) rassuré vou c pa le meme ke celui de tout à l'heure !'

(13) C'est peu dire ! Il est aussi pâle qu'un mort-vivant qui n'est pas un zombie momifié avec la chair qui pendouille de partout… (aurait pas du dire « pendouille »)…lool

(14) TOTALUS DELITARIUS !!!!

(15) Tant qu'on parle pas d'araignée tout baigne pr monsieur ventre-sur-patte ! Mais non voyons ! kes ki vou fé pensé ke j'aime po Ron ?! loool

(16) pas bien ça dray, tu oublies que tu es dans le corps de Ryry, fo etre gentil, doux, serviable, adorable,…

Ryry : c bon vieille cruche ferme la !

Zai : pk monde cruel !!! ToT

(17) OH oui !! trèèèèèèèssssssss bon gouuuuuuuuuuuuuttttttt !!!!! mieum ! lol

(18) miiiiiiiiaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmmm !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .mode bavouille.

(19) siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Super-dray à la rescousse : LE DEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zai : pampers baby-dry ! pour une sensation de confo… (se mange un pain dans la gueule de la part de Ryry)

Voilaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!! je me suis remise à mon boulot ! loool… Décidément je choisis vraiment pas les bons moments pour me remettre à écrire ! m'enfin c pas grave !!! j'espère que cette suite vous a plu ?! très inquiète… Perso, je trouve ça nul, mais bon on fera avec… Paske si j'écris autre chose, ben ce sera encore plus naze que ça ! Oulah cherchez pas à comprendre, moi seule comprends le délitarium que je suis en train de faire ! '… En tout cas, je tenais à m'excuser de tout le retard que j'ai pris ! Bon c pas vraiment un retard vu que j'avais prévenu que je faisais une « pause » mais quand même !'…

Maintenant, si vous voulez que je continue, savé cki vous reste à faire !!! REVIEWSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!! pliiiiiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzz !!!!! loool allez poutouuuuuuuuuuuxxxxxxxxxxxxxx !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zairoon !


	6. retrouvailles pour certains!

Auteur: Zai!

Genre: Très gentil, mé y'a deja eu un lemon alors attention quand meme hein ! ;-p

Disclaimer: Ben le blabla habituel, les persos...pas à moi...J.K Rowling...la chance...pas juste!

Déclaration de l'auteur nulle que je suis: bijour tout le monde!... bon ben je me lance dans un nouvelle fic sur mes Dray et Ryry chéris! Je suis drogué de fic sur eux donc j'ai voulu en écrire encore une! lol... bon je sais pas si ce thème-ci est déjà exploiter (sûrement!) mais bon j'avais envie de le faire donc au diable les autres, soyons un peu égoïste pour une fois! mdrr... je débloque!uu... bon j'espère que la suite vous plaira... et quoi de mieux qu'une review pour le dire! lol... En tout cas je vous remercie, vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir alors BONNE LECTURE!... et pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les chapitres précédents : QUE FAITES VOUS DONC LA ! lol… kissouuxxxxxxx! AUSSI DESOLE POUR LE RETARD VRAIMENT ! ToT

**_Spéciale Dédicace_**Donc je dédie cette fic à **Maliciaslytherin**et à **mon billognito de la mort qui tue **qui se reconnaîtra!

**NOTE IMPORTANTE : **Alors, je voulais mettre les choses au point… L'une des mes fidèles revieweuses (qui se reconnaîtra !) m'a dit que le fait de mettre mes commentaires à la fin du récit « casser » le fil du texte… Donc je tenais à vous dire de lire le texte en entier d'abord, et de revenir sur les commentaires si vous en avez envie… Ce n'est pas la chose que je considère la plus « importante » dans ma fic donc voilà ! Merci de votre attention et bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews : MERCI**** A VOUS TOUTES POUR VOS REVIEWS ! JE SUIS VRAIMENT TRES TRES CONTENTE !**

**_Onarluca : _**_Kikooooo__ ! j'espère ke tu va bien ? moi ça peut aller mé bon je vais pas m'attarder la dessus ! Merci pour ta review, ça me fé toujours plaisir de voir une revieweuse aussi fidèle ke toi ! super fière lloool… j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Entout cas à moi elle me plait pas ! TT… prépare kan meme une bavoire ! lool reviewwwww et big kisouuuxxxxx !_

**_akashana :_** _Bizour__ ! Contente de voir une nouvelle revieweuse ! Ben cette fin, c'est une fin d'abord ! Puis bon ben la aussi c'est plus très clair dans ce chap' ! lool… en tout cas j'espère que tu l'aimera kan meme ! kiss ! et une chite rev' teplé !_

**_siria_****_ black : _**_kikoo__ ! dslé de t'avoir fé atendre pr la suite ! je suis contente ke tu aies aimé l'ancien chap' ! C'est vrai ka la Dray a pa été très malin mé bon tu le di a personne mé c moi ki avé enlenvé le sort ! mdrr…En tout cas voila la suite ! j'espère kel te plaira (paske c le mieu ke je puisse faire c dernié temps ! v.v) et une tite review pr dire ke t passé ! poutouuuuux !_

**_Minerve : _**_Coucou toi ! Comment va ? bah moi ça va pas fort, d'ailleurs c pr ça ke j'écri moi, a croire ke chui maso ! lool… Merci pr ta review du chap' précédent je croi ke c t la plus longue réponse ! En fait, tu as eu la mienne pr ta fic ?o.O… __En ce ki concerne les notes de pages, bennnnn c dans mes habitude, une vré folle, j'aime trop dire des conneries !'…__C'est clair ke c t pa pratik d'avoir zapé le sort d'insonorisation mé bon on pep a etre parfé (Dray ki proteste : JE suis parfé !) regardé moi cet idiot ! loool__C'est sur ke Dray en bébé ! kyaaaaaaaah looollll ça y'est je délire ! __…Moi la kestion ke je me pose c : est-ce ke dray a vmt besoin de deo ? Non paskon diré po ki transpire bocou koi !'…__Lol__ j'ai trop aimé ton délire ek la « marche d'Harry »… C'est sur kil a po l'ame d'un aristo mé bon dray lui oui et lé telmen vénère kil c pu cki fé ! ;-)__En tout cas je suis déçu par se chap', je le trouve naze dison… Deja j'ai un peu zappé leur convers' mé bon la chui trop mal et parlé de « regard » me mé dans un éta pa possible ki é en raport ek l'otre fic-là « deux folles et leurs amours » ke g viré d'ailleurs paske c t bien naze ! mdr… Enfin voila, j'espère ke toi tu aimera ce chap et une rview ! bisouuuuuxxxxxxx !__Ps : en fait, t'es parti voir mes autre fic ? o.O lool bonne lecture !_

**_crazysnape : _**_Bizour__ ! merci pour ta review et contente ke t trouvé ça drole ! J'espère ke la suite teplaira tout autant ! bisoux ( euh en fait, g perdu l'adresse du site ! tu pouré me la redonné ? v.v)_

**_Miceliandre : _**_pupuceuhhhhhhhh__ ! commen tu va ? moi ça va bof bof, g trop de blem ! snif ! loool… Enfin vé pa te soulé ek ça !'… J'espère ke l'anguelade ek ton père ça c arangé et ke t'a pu avoir ton portable ! Et euh ben en fait, moi z'abite pas en France mé à la réunion ! Donc je suis de nationnalité française, mé je suis réunionnaise du coté de mon père et mauricienne du coté de ma mère ! oulaaa c compliké ! lool… Sinon j'espère ke tu aimera ce chap ke moi z'aime po paske je le trouve pa bien ! bouh !w.w mé bon c vré ki son trop mimi c deux la ! et pi ben voila ! moi ze n'atend tes fics ek impatienceeeeeeeee ! surtout euhhh je c po écrire le titre ! çoç… allez gros bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuxxxxxxxx ! et une reviewwwww !_

**_Farahon :_**_Kikoo ! c vré ke c t un peu court, mé bon celui-là pa mieu !lool… enfin si tu aime le citron peutetre ! loool… En fait je voulé savoir… C'est bien toi ki a le pseudo « Farahon » et ki écrit des fics trop bien ? bon bah si c pa toi tant pi, mé c c toi bah j'adore tes fics et dslé si g pa laissé de review paske j'avé de forfé internet ! lool bon courage pr la suite ! bisoux et une tite rev' !_ ****

**_Loryah : _**_Bizour__ ! Merci pour ta review ! j'espère ke tu aimera la suite de cette histoire… qui est pas prete de s'acchevé ! loool…kiss et une review si t'a le tps !'_

**_SamaraXX : _**_Hello ! sourire banane contenteeeeeeee ke tu aime ma fiiiiic !sote devant l'ordi loool reprend son sérieux bon dslé pr ce délire ! mdr… Bah écoute j'espère ke tu aimera autant la suite (mé y'a un lemon, tu n'aime ptet pa ! é.è) Enfin merci de me dire ke tu aime mon humour, des fois g l'impression d'etre boucou trop bete ! lool __bisouuuuu__ et reviewwww!_

**_ti-louploup : _**_Hallo__ ! contente ke tu trouve ma fic géniale ! fièreeeeeee loool… J'espère ke tu appréciera la suite des péripéties ! gros bisoux ! (et la review ! mdr)_

**_aLiNoU: _**_Aloa__ (ché mm pa si ça s'écri comme ça ! lol) a toi o nouvelle revieweuz de moi ! mdr… Je suis super hyper méga contente ke tu aime ma fic, et moi aussi c les convers' entre les deux chéri ke je préfère !'… Mais la g un peu de mal nivo inspiration ek eux donc g fé un ti « lemon » de deux autres zigotos !'… bientôt j'espère ! kissouuuuuxxxxx !_

**_l_****_a_****_ Nounoursphile ;D : _**_LOOL kikoo toi ! ça va bien j'espète ? moi vi enfin non mé vi !lool… T'inkiète po pr Dray il a réussi à s'en sortir ! Par contre la je trouve ce chap' vmt nul à chié…dépitée enfin bon j'espère ke tu aimera kan mm ! une tite review hein ! ros ros zibouxxxxxxx !_

**_Maxxine : _**_Euh… bisour !'… Dis moi, je crois que tu t'es gouré de chapitre !o.O… ou alors t en retard ? enfin bon merci kan mm pr ta review je suis bien contente ke ma fic te plaise ! Et je suis PAS sadikkkkk ! non mé ! loool allé gros bisoux !_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Draco__…_

_Harry…_

Après un long moment à se dévisager, les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent enfin compte de la position dans laquelle ils s'étaient mise…(eh eh eh !) En effet, on pouvait voir étaler sur le grand Draco Malfoy, le célèbre Harry Potter, leurs jambes s'entremêlant, les mains du Griffondor posées tranquillement sur le torse (bien bien foutu) du Serpentard… (1)

Ils se regardèrent une fois de plus, avant de détourner les yeux, gênés de cette soudaine… proximité.

_Je ferais ptet bien de me relever moi…_

Oui, ce serait une bonne idée Dray. Fit la voix rauque ( !) de son ami.

Ah euh désolé… Je t'avais pas venu venir en fait.

_Oui, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre…_

C'est rien, moi non plus je t'avais pas vu. Fit Draco dans un sourire. (2)

_Potter, arrête de me faire sourire ! _

_J'vé y réfléchir… _

Pfff… Impossible de parler avec toi !

Et gnagnagni ! fit le Serpentard avec un clin d'œil.

_Crétin ! Bon allez, moi ze me cassos !_

_Rooooooooh dezaaaaaaaaaa ! zyeux de chiot battus_

Joue pas au gamin Harry! En plus il vaut mieux que j'évite tes amis en ce moment…

Ah oui, en parlant ! Il s'est passé quoi tout à l'heure ?

Hein ? _oh__ oh…Dire que j'ai même pas pu faire de testament…_

Pourquoi tu parles de testament ?

Ca commence à devenir chiant les transmissions de pensées !

A qui le dis-tu ! Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu !

Hein… quoi ?

Le Survivant, ferma les yeux tout en poussant un soupir… Visiblement son ami n'était pas enclin à lui expliquer… _M'enfin bon…_

Bon, tu sais quoi ? En fait je… (3)

Mais il ne continua pas sa phrase, le Griffondor ayan pris la poudre d'escampette…

_Ah ben elle va etre belle l'image du Griffondor tiens !_

Dray, sale… sale Serpentard ! dit-il dans un grand sourire.

La journée s'annonçait bien on dirait ! _Enfin bien, tout est relatif… J'ai failli…(4)_

Sans appronfondir sa pensée, il continua sa route en direction de la grande Salle… Après quelques minutes de préparation au « masque Malfoyen », il pénétra dans la salle. (et la lumière fut ! mdr)

Toute la salle resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit assourdissant ne se produise du côté des Poufsouffles… Une jeune fille venait de faire une crise « hormonale » (5), affichant un air débile sur son visage, un filet de bave coulant sur son menton, les yeux semblables à ceux d'un poisson… (dslé pr le poisson ! lol)

_Eh ben Malfoy, quel effet ! Faut dire… Merde !frustré_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dans la plus haute tour du château ( niark niark ! dsl) :

_Non mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris tout à l'heure…J'ai cru que j'allais… que j'allais… Vaut mieux pas le penser ! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH Harry kes ke tu m'a fééééééé ! y.y_

_Bon Dray, tu te calmes… Allez respire, 1, 2… Voila ! Bon now, faut absolument que j'aille voir Snape ça commence à être lourd d'être dans le corps de ce stupide Griffondor… conscience tais toi !…_

Trop absorbé par ses pensées, le Prince des Serpentards ne se rendit même pas compte des pensées quelque peu « bizarre » du Stupide Griffondor comme il le disait si bien. (6)

D'un pas las, il descendit calmement les 197 marches de l'escalier de la tour d'Astronomie, tentant trouver le bureau du Directeur. Il fallait absolument mettre un terme à cette « dépossession de corps » (7)…

_Bon, où se trouve ce fichu bureau nom d'un chien ! Grrrr… Et Snape qu'est même pas dans le coin ! D'ailleurs où il est lui? Je l'ai même pas vu au petit déjeuner! En parlant, y'avé pas que lui que j'ai pas vu… Non, mon esprit me joue des tours ! Il ne peut pas être avec Lui ! Naaaaannnnn c'est impossible voyons! (8)_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dans les appartements du professeur Snape :

Leurs lèvres se cherchaient, leurs mains s'enflammaient, leurs corps se désiraient… Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre du maître des potions, l'un allongé sur l'autre, leurs mains continuant leurs caresses sans fin…

Hum Sev' tu m'as tellement manqué ! fit la voix de plus en plus rauque.

Tais-toi et embrasse moi… souffla l'autre.

Le loup-garou ne se fit pas prier et captura une fois de plus ses deux lèvres fines qui le rendaient fou, les mordillant légèrement jusqu'à se qu'elles laissent le passage à sa langue pressée de rejoindre son homologue…

Tout au long de leurs baisers, les caresses augmentaient, Remus déboutonnant avec impatience la robe de son amant, ses mains traçant de grands arabesques sur le torse imberbe de celui-ci, tandis que le maître des potions s'empressait de le dévêtir. Le lychantrope mit fin au baiser, ses lèvres parcourant lentement le visage fin de son amant, descendant sur sa jugulaire, une langue taquine venant marquer son cou de son passage… Puis il descendit encore un peu, embrassant la clavicule, remontant au creux d'une épaule, pour finir par venir durcir un bouton de chair, le léchant, le suçant, sous les gémissements de plus en plus fréquent du professeur de potions…

S'occupant de l'autre parcelle de peau, ses mains caressèrent les flancs, pour finir par s'égarer sous son pantalon… qui bientôt rejoignit le reste des vêtements…

Rem'…vite ! hurlait presque le professeur.

Dans un sourire, il descendit au niveau du nombril, puis encore plus bas, soufflant sur l'éveil de son amant (9), le torturant un peu plus…

Devant la mine déconfite et suppliante de Severus, il sourit une fois de plus avant de venir lécher le gland, pour le prendre complètement en bouche, ses mains jouant avec ses testicules, arrachant des cris de pur plaisir à son amant… Sa langue l'entourait lentement, ses mouvements se faisant plus rapides, ses mains devenant de plus en plus expertes... Il finit rapidement par jouir dans la bouche de celui-ci, qui ne laissa aucune goutte s'échapper, savourant la chaleur qui se dégageait de l'ex-Serpentard...

Le loup-garou remonta au niveau du visage, embrassant une fois de plus celui qu'il aimait, avant de se retrouver à sa place…

A mon tour de m'amuser ! fit le maître des potions de sa voix profonde.

Pour seule réponse, Remus lui sourit, avant de l'embrasser encore… Son amant refit exactement le même trajet que lui, ses mains se perdant rapidement dans le boxer de celui-ci, se refermant sur le membre déjà dur, sa langue venant bientôt les remplacer… (10)

Quand il sentit que son amant était prêt à atteindre l'orgasme, il se retira aussitôt, un grognement de frustration et un air complètement désemparé sur le visage de celui-ci…

Severus rapprocha lentement son visage de celui du loup-garou, se perdant une fois encore dans les beaux yeux (remuuuuus ! dsl !y.y) de celui-ci, avant de capturer une fois de plus ces lèvres si tentantes… En même temps, il insinua un doigt dans l'intimité de celui-ci, puis deux, puis trois, faisant des mouvements en ciseaux pour qu'il s'habitue à l'intrusion… (11) Remus haletait et ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus fort, il le voulait là, maintenant…

Sev'… murmura-t-il.

Et Severus le pénétra doucement, s'empêchant de jouir dès qu'il fut entièrement en lui… Leurs corps devenaient moites, s'embrasaient peu à peu… Severus poussait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin, scellant leurs corps dans une union parfaite … Remus n'en pouvait plus, il était au septième ciel, complètement perdu dans un océan de plaisir… Dans un dernier râle il finit par jouir, bientôt rejoint par son amant, qui sentit l'étau autour de son sexe se resserrer…

Le maître des potions se retira délicatement de son amant, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil heureux…

_A suivre…_

* * *

(1)Ahlalala dans quelle situation ils se mettent quand même ! …Quoi ? Comment ça c'est moi qui l'ai voulu ? O.o

(2)kyahhhhhhhhh désolé mais c'est mon rêve de voir Dray sourire pour de vrai !

(3)Je… ? eh bah vous le saurez po ! MWAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA !

(4)…Manger des asticots à la sauce de caffards moisis ! lo dslé pr mon humour vaseux ! -.-

(5)Bon ça existe probablement pas les criz hormonal mé falé ke je trouve un truc en raport à metre donc voila basta ! ;-p

(6) oh viiiii il le diiiii teeeeeeeelmen biiiiieeennnn, drayyyyy ze t'aimeeeeeeeeee ! zai fondu, ramassé à la pelle devant la pc

(7)Bon étant donné ke g pa trouvé le contraire de possession dans le dico, et ke g la fleme de chercher en fait, j'ai mis ça… mé bon si kelkun coné le bon mot fo me le dire ! ke je corige !'

(8) impossible ? eh eh eh… tu c à ki tu parle mon chéri ?

Dray : a une vieille sorcière ?

Zai : oh l'insulte ! Tu es toi-même sorcier espèce d'idiot !

Dray : o.O…

Zai : et hop dans ta boucheeeeeeeee ! ah ah ah

Harry ki é revenu de sa séance ek lucius : wééééé bavo mdame !

Zai : mdame !o.O… nan mé sui po pu vieille ke toi espèce de zouave ! allez dans ta chambre !

Harry : méééééeuhhhh !

Zai sors son fouet : Au lit !

Harry : bouuuuuuuhhhhhhh Luciussssssssss ! v.v

Lucius arrive sur son vaillant destrier ki chante et ki pète : kéketuluiafé !

Zai prend la fuite devant un etre aussiiiiii aussiiii… voila : niééééééééé ça puuuuuuueeeeeeeeee !

Dray se sauve derrière Zai

MDR… excusé le délire, j'avé trop envi de le faire !'

(9)Oh ça pr etre éveillé il é éveillé croyé moi !

Sev : comment ça te croire ?

Zai : euh…c a dire ke euh…regard autour

Remus arrive visage rouge, tiens kekchoz dans la main : Zaiiii ! Qu'est ce ke c ke ça !

Zai : euhhh… regard pas sur du tout…euh…une mini caméra ?

Sev et Remy visage dangereux OSKOUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRR ! ToT

(10)on parle bien des mains… ce qui avé po compri fo se faire soigner hein ! lool

(11)Ché pa si c faisable des mouv' en cizo ek 3 doi !o.O mdrrrrrrrrrrr

Voila voiliiiiiii ! pff… pas du tout satisfaite de son chap' ! C NUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLL ! yy… j'ai pas réussi à faire avancer les choses entre Dray et Ryry ! en pleure bouh bouuuuuuuuhhhhhhh ! ToT…. Enfin, dslé c tt cke je peux faire, déjà ke normalemen g t pa en été d'écrire la mé bon… j'espère ke le lemon vou oré rempli l'estomac paske pr l'instant g ke çaaaaaaa ! snifffff Bon je raconte vmt n'import koi moi alors c pa possible ! llooool… Encore dslé pr tout le retard ke g miiiiis mé j'avé pu du tout le tps, et pi j'avé oci un peu bocou de flem je l'avouuuuuuuu ! Review pliiiiiiizzzzzzzz ! kissouuuuuuuuuuxxxxxxxxx !

Zairoon !


	7. pensées sans l'autre

Auteur: Zai!

Genre: Très gentil, mé y'a deja eu un lemon alors attention quand meme hein ! ;-p

Disclaimer: Ben le blabla habituel, les persos...pas à moi...J.K Rowling...la chance...pas juste!

Déclaration de l'auteur nulle que je suis: Arf arf…je suis enfin de retour ! lol… encore milles excuses pour tout ce retard je suis incorrigible ! vv…. enfin bon j'espère que la suite vous plaira... et quoi de mieux qu'une review pour le dire! lol... En tout cas je vous remercie, vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir alors BONNE LECTURE!... et pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les chapitres précédents : QUE FAITES VOUS DONC LA ! lol… kissouuxxxxxxx!

**_Spéciale Dédicace_**Donc je dédie toujours cette fic à **Maliciaslytherin**et à **mon billognito de la mort qui tue **qui se reconnaîtra!

**Réponses aux reviews : MERCI**** A VOUS TOUTES POUR VOS REVIEWS ! JE SUIS VRAIMENT TRES TRES CONTENTE !**

**Dslé**** de vous avoir fait attendre, j'ai eu quelques problèmes, un manque de temps énorme et d'autres trucs encore sans importance pour vous !'… J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira en tout cas ! bisoux !**

**_Siria_****_ Black : _**_Kikoo__ ! merci pour ta review ! Désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps avant d'écrire ce chapitre !vv… j'sui contente que tu es aimé l'autre en tout cas et espère que celui la te plaira aussi ! bisou bisoux !et oublie pas ma review !lol_ **_Onarluca_****_ :coucou_**_ toi ! j'espère que tu vas bien ? moi ça va, j'ai pris beaucoup de temps avant de poster ce chap' et j'en suis navrée ! vv… Chui contente de savoir que tu as aimé le chap' précédent et j'espère que t'aimera aussi celui la ! gros poutoux et une tite review hein !_

**_farahon_**_Yop__ ! je sais je sais c'était court et là c'est pas mieux ! lol… en tout cas contente que tu aies aimé l'interlude ek sev' et mumus !'…j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite (ça commence un ti peu à bouger ! lolll) et j'adore tes fics ! mais j'ai pas eu le tps pr les reviews je m'en excuse ! tt… allez bisou et une tite review pr dire cke tu pense de ce chapt !;-)_

**_Miceliandre_**_Puceuuuuuuuh__ !… comment tu vas ? moi ça va bien bien Bon, Rémus et Dray ils sont pas à toi d'abord alors pas touche ! sors ses crocs bon je vais pas vraiment répondre à ta review paske depuis le temps on a eu le tps de se parler sur le net ! et je t'adoreuuuuuh encore plus qu'avant d'abord !… j'espère que ça se passe bien pour tes notes ! Pour la suite de cette fic, dslé du retard ke j'ai pris mé j'avais d'autre préocupation (tu c bien de koi je parle ! mdr) et donc vala, j'espère que tu aimeras ! gros gros gros zibouuuu calin et j'atend ma review ! ;-p_

**_la_****_ nounoursphile : _**_Ohayo__ pitite folle Merci pr ta review ! oui oui j'ai mis pleins de long commentaire la dernière fois, ici y'en ke kelkes-uns et pas long ! la fic commence à devenir sérieuz donc vala ! mdr… bon cette fois j'ai pas dit ke mon chap' été nul paske t'aléme tué ! (mé je sui pa pleinemen satisfaite kan mm ! )…Bref j'espère ke t'aimera ! ;-)__gros bisoux !_

**_Maxxine:_**_Kikoo__ ! Bravo tu as ratrapé tout le monde ! lol… Merci pour tes reviews en tout cas ça m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! une tite review pr le dire (mm si ça fé ke deux mots !) ! kissssses ! ;-_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le Griffondor fit rapidement demi-tour, le teint livide… Ce qu'il avait entendu à travers la porte laissait à désirer… Vraiment, il n'aurait pas du aller voir son parrain dans ses appartements. Il traversa le plus vite possible le couloir glacial des donjons, essayant vainement de calmer les battements de son cœur, tentant d'oublier les cris et gémissements poussés par ses deux professeurs. Car il en était sûr, c'était bien Lui qui était en ce moment même avec le maître des potions…_Oh my god ! Quand Harry va savoir ça…_-…Quand je vais savoir quoi Dray ? fit une voix perdue dans la pénombre des cachots.Ledit Dray entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher au fur et à mesure, avant de se retrouver vis-à-vis de lui… _J'ai toujours un air aussi malade sur le visage moi ?_Le Serpentard sourit face à la pensée de sa Némésis, avant de se rappeler que c'était justement pour ne plus entendre ses pensées qu'il était venu voir son professeur chéri.-Je crois qu'on a eu la même idée. Dit-il au bout d'un moment.Draco sourit brièvement, hôchant la tête en signe d'affirmation… Alors, qu'ils prenaient la direction des appartements de son parrain, il se rappela le pourquoi de sa soudaine envie de partir et avala difficilement sa salive, continuant à marcher derrière Harry.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dans les appartements du professeur Snape :

_TOC TOC TOC… TOC TOC TOC…_Dans un grognement digne de ce nom, le maître des potions s'extirpa des bras de son amant endormi, enfila à la va vite un peignoir avant de se diriger vers la malheureuse porte sur laquelle on tambourinait sans aucune pitié._Ah les gosses… Qu'est ce que mon filleul me veut encore…_Le professeur ouvrit la porte un léger sourire aux lèvres… sourire qui se fana net en voyant le visage si familier et haï de son élève préféré.-Draco… Que me fais-tu ici… avec Potter. Dit-il au Serpentard.-Parrain, Draco c'est moi. Fit alors le Survivant, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres._Ah merde, j'avais oublié cette histoire de corps… en parlant de corps, j'irais bien en câliner un… _-…Aidiez.-Hein ?... fit le professeur. Il s'était un peu perdu dans ses pensées pas très catholiques.-Nous aimerions que vous nous aidiez. Fit le Serpentard.-Vous aider à quoi voyons ?-Parrain, vous êtes le maître des potions ici. N'avez-vous donc rien qui puisse neutraliser ce mauvais effet ?-Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais rien y faire. Il faut attendre que la magie opère. (dans un monde magique c'est vrai que c'est dur !lol)-Oui, ça nous l'avions compris. Grinça le Serpentard. -Mais n'avez-vous aucune potion qui puisse stopper cours à cette « transmission » de pensées ? continua le Survivant._Ah… c'était donc ça qu'ils voulaient… fallait le dire plus tôt. Enfin bon, est-ce que je leur donne ou pas…hum… pas trop trop envie moi… eh eh eh._Le sourire qu'affichait Snape était devenu significatif pour Draco. Il savait que son parrain avait ce qu'ils cherchaient, mais qu'il ne leur donnerait pas… Après un bref mumure dans l'oreille d'Harry, il poussa le professeur dans ses appartements, refermant la porte sur sa Némésis._J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Dray…__T'inquiète… j'ai mon idée pour qu'ils nous la donne !_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Vingt minutes étaient déjà passées, et Harry commençait vraiment à s'impatienter. Il se demandait plus que tout ce que son ami pouvait raconter à son professeur… Jusqu'à ce que finalement la porte en ébène s'ouvre, laissant le passage à son corps et à celui de Snape le teint plus pâle que d'habitude (pour le peu qu'il voyait hein ! lol)…Draco, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, tendit victorieusement une fiole au Serpentard, alors que son parrain poussait un dernier grognement avant de claquer rageusement la porte…-Et voilà ! Potion salvatrice ! fit-il toujours souriant. ( disjoncte)-Tu es sûr que c'est bien la bonne ?-Oui oui, crois moi. Je peux être très persuasif quand je veux. Allez avale !Harry attrapa le flacon, ses doigts effleurant ceux du Griffondor au passage, mettant tout ses sens en éveil. (et pas que ses sens…eh eh eh) Il avala rapidement quelques gouttes de l'infecte potion et la tendit à Draco qui fit la même chose. Un long moment passa, pendant lequel aucun des deux ne fit le moindre geste, chacun se perdant dans les yeux de l'autre. Puis tout se mit en mouvement autour d'eux, leurs têtes commencèrent à tourner, ils tombèrent dans les bras de l'autre, avant de s'évanouir au beau milieu du couloir…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry ouvrit péniblement un œil, la lumière l'aveuglait et l'odeur familière de l'infirmerie lui donna un haut le cœur… Il pinça fortement ses paupières, sa tête lui faisait vraiment mal et il avait toujours ce goût horrible dans la bouche. _Saleté de potions…Arf où est Draco en fait… ?_Le Serpentard poussa un grognement alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux, prenant un moment pour s'habituer à la lumière de la salle… Salle qu'il parcoura alors du regard, cherchant la présence son ex-ennemi qu'il vit couchait sur un autre lit. Enfin, il vit son propre corps couché sur les draps blancs, ses deux émeraudes le fixant sans ciller une seule fois, un mince sourire aux lèvres.-Bien dormi ? fit le Griffondor.-Hum… mal au crâne.-Oui, moi aussi. Sans compter le goût affreux de la potion.-A qui le dis tu. Fit le s'ils s'étaient concertés, ils se mirent soudain à penser fortement à tout et n'importe quoi… Voyant que leur vis-à-vis ne répondait pas, ils poussèrent en même temps un soupir de soulagement, un sourire naissant sur leurs lèvres.-Vraiment efficace cette saleté. Fit Harry.-Il ne faut jamais sous estimer mon parrain.-Moué… en parlant. Qu'as-tu dit pour le convaincre ?Draco ricana en repensant à la scène et décida de raconter à son ami ce qui s'était passé, sans omettre la relation entre leurs deux professeurs… _Début Flash Back :_Le Griffondor avait violemment poussait son parrain à l'intérieur de ses appartements.-Non mais ça va pas ? fit le maître des potions à son filleul.Un mauvais sourire aux lèvres, Draco regarda son professeur adoré, avant de répliquer :-Mais si Sevy ça va super. Et ça ira encore mieux quand tu me donneras la potion. Fit-il.-Il n'en est pas question. Répondit l'autre avec morgue.-Mais si, mais si, mon bon parrain. Tu vas me donner cette potion plus vite que tu ne crois. Ou sinon…-Ou sinon ?-Je risque de ruiner ta réputation… et celle d'un autre professeur. Fit-il en regardant la porte de la chambre.Snape passa du rouge au blanc, de moins en moins sûr de lui.-Comment sais-tu ? réussit-il à dire.-Vous n'êtes pas vraiment silencieux à dire vrai…-Humpf…-Alors…cette potion… ?De mauvaise grâce, le maître des potions se dirigea vers son étagère, prenant une petite fiole noire. Il la tendit rageusement à son filleul décidément trop fourbe et lui expliqua les effets de ladite potion… _Fin Flash Back ._-Mwahahahahaaaaaaaa ! Harry essayait tant bien que mal à stopper cours à son fou rire, mais ce que venait de lui raconter son ami était plus que drôle. Il n'en pouvait plus de rire, rien qu'en pensant à la mine déconfite de son professeur détesté.-Je ne pensais pas que tu trouverais ça aussi drôle. Fit le Griffondor.-Oh si !...ah ah ah… Snape… et Remus ! ah ah ah ! -Quel gamin, c'est pas vrai ! Enfin tu sembles le prendre mieux que moi. Murmura-t-il._Au moins ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas choqué en imaginant deux hommes ensemble… Peut-être même qu'il est gay._-Dray ?-Hun ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?Le Serpentard avait l'air gêné, ses pommettes se colorant au fur et à mesure qu'il posa cette question :-Est-ce que… ça te gêne que… deux hommes soient ensemble ? demanda-t-il en détourant son regard._Que… ? …Il a bien dit ce que j'ai compris là ?_-Je… euh… non voyons ! Harry le regarda alors, se perdant dans les yeux de son ami, essayant de voir si oui ou non il mentait. _Non… il ne ment pas…_Dans un sourire il se leva alors, se rapprochant de son ex-ennemi, leurs visages se touchant presque, il dit :-Tant mieux alors…Et il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du Griffondor, avant de se redresser et de filer aussi vite que l'éclair…

_A suivre…_

Ayéééééééééé !Fini pour ce chapitreuh ! Bon je vais dire que je l'aime bien ce chapitre (faut dire j'ai une revieweuse qui brak son fusil vers moi …. --)…. Ca commence à bouger ! Pas trop tôt direz-vous ! Je suis d'accord !lol… j'ai pas mis beaucoup de commentaires now, vu que ça devient un peu plus sérieux !lolooool… En tout cas, désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps, mais j'ai été prise du syndrome de la page blanche, sans oublier la flegme et le manque de temps libre. J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop trop ? Et que vous avez aimé ! Une tite review sivuplééééééé ! zyeux de chiot battu bisou bisouuuuuuuxxxx ! Zairoon !


	8. Tout s'éclaire

Auteur: Zai!

Genre: Très gentil, mé y'a deja eu un lemon alors attention quand meme hein ! ;-p

Disclaimer: Ben le blabla habituel, les persos...pas à moi...J.K Rowling...la chance...pas juste! 

Déclaration de l'auteur nulle que je suis: Hello tout le monde ! je suis d'abord super méga giga désolée du retard que j'ai pu prendre ! Enfin now je suis de retour, et normalement le prochain chapitre devrait arrivé dans pas trop longtemps ! Si tout se passe bien évidemment… -.-… Bon sur ce, ben j'espère que ceux qui sont déjà de retour à l'école ont passé de bonnes vacances et les autres ben profitez bien des dernières semaines ! Bonne lecture et des reviews siboublé ! yeux de chiot battus +euuuuuuuh

**_Spéciale Dédicace_**Donc je dédie toujours cette fic à **Maliciaslytherin**et à **mon billognito de la mort qui tue **qui se reconnaîtra!

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**_Onarluca_******_coucou toi ! J'espère que tu vas bien ? Moi ça peut aller !' Désolée pour tout le retard que j'ai pris dans cette fic, m'enfin je suis tout de même contente que tu sois encore là et que tu aimes toujour autant ma fic ! heureuse_

_J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi '(moi perso je l'aime pas, va savoir pourquoi --) enfin bon tu m'envoies une tite review pour me le dire hein ! poutouuuuuuuux très fort !_

**_Love Draco Malefoy: _**_Kikoo__ ! merci pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir ! C'est vraiment bien de savoir que y'a des gens qui aiment ma fic et qui sont impatient à l'idée de lire la suite !' Merci de m'encourager en tout cas, parce que ces temps-ci j'ai vraiment du mal à écrire ! Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! une review pour le dire hein ! bisouuuuuuuuuu bientot j'espère Isabelle !_

**_farahon_******_LOoooll__ toujours à dire que c'est court hein ! XD…Beuh c'est pas de ma faute, j'ai pas l'habitude des longs chapitres d'abord ! __boude mdr… Oui Dray et ryry sont vilains et moi bah non je suis gentille comme tout voyons ! __La preuve, j'ai écrit la suite d'abord! tirage de langue magistral XDDDDD mdrrr bon allez, bonne lecture et j'espère que ça te plaira ! Oublie pas ma review ! kiiiiiiiiiiiiissssss** o**_ **_Arlein_****_ de Lioncourt_** ****_Coucou toi ! mdr t'adore la fin alors ? J'aurais ptet du arreter la fic là en fait ! mdrrrrrrr… Enfin voilà un nouveau chap, qui j'espère te plaira ! Pour ma part j'suis pas satisfairte (allez savoir pourquoi…-.-')__Enfin merci pour ta review ! J'ai était traumatisé devant la publicité que t'as faite ! mdr… En plus tu parles d'André quoi j'hallucine ! o.O mdr__Ahlala__ notre chèèèèère prof de french… Si elle lit ça je sais pas, ce sera quoi sa réaction selon toi ! remercie Dieu de ne plus l'avoir cette année__…'Tain j'suis crevée là -- Pas assez dormi hier soir ! En plus chui dégoutée par les cours, m'enfin espérons que ça passe ! sanglots…Bref, t'as intérêt à me laisser une review hein ! Sinon j'te tue du revolver ! lol __Allez plus puce ! big big bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu smack_ **_Malhicia_******_Coucou ma puceuuuuuuuuh ! lui fait un méga calin Ca va bien toi ? Moi oui ça peut n'aller ! Merci pour ta review je ten'aimeuh ! débloke Bon j'espère que ce chap là te plaira plus (enfin moi j'l'aime po ) donc tu me dis ça ek une nouvelle rev' hein ! chibi eyes lool llez bisou ma puce et bon courage pour tes fics à toi que j'attends ek impatience !o_ **_la_****_ Nounoursphile : _**_Heyyyyyyyy__ ma nounoursphileuuuuuuuh ! calin viiiii se sont fait un bisouuuuu ça y'est pa meugnon ! o mdr voilà la suite ! j'espère que t'aimeras ! tu me rev' j'attends ta review moi ! biyouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu pas d'overdose de café mais hystérique keu mem_ **_Minerve :_** Lol coucou toi! Hihi je savais bien que tu m'avais reviewé avant ! Enfin t'es pas si vieille que ça, la mémoire te fait juste un peu défaut ! J'sui sure que c'est a cause du coup de placard que t'as reçu sur la tête ! mdr Oui Harry est un voleur de bisou sors son étendard contre Harry le voleur de bisou Oui pour les pensées je trouve aussi que c'est dommage, mais bon toute bonne chose à une fin ! (d'ailleurs la fic aussi va se terminer… mais est-ce une « bonne chose » !) Loool J'espère que t'aimeras ce chap' en tout cas ! biyou et bientox !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que le Serpentard avait filé de l'infirmerie ? Dix minutes ? Vingt ? Une heure ? … Draco ne le savait pas, et d'ailleurs il s'en foutait royalement.

Trop surpris par l'audace du Survivant, le garçon n'avait pas fait un geste pour tenter de rattraper son ami. Pour l'instant, il essayait de comprendre pourquoi Harry avait fait ça…

_Est-ce qu'il m'aimerait ?_ pensa-t-il alors, sa main se posant machinalement sur ses lèvres que le Serpentard venait d'embrasser…

Il poussa un petit soupir, un mince sourire flottant sur son visage, avant de ramasser ses affaires et de quitter la pièce…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

Cela faisait un long moment déjà qu'il était en train de courir comme un malade dans ces couloirs qui aujourd'hui paraissaient extrêmement sombres…

Enfin, cela collait bien avec son humeur… Après tout, il venait de faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie tout à l'heure.

_Merde mais pourquoi je l'ai embrassé ?_

Harry courait toujours, ses pas le guidant inconsciemment vers la tour d'astronomie, sa vue devenant rapidement floue… Voilà, maintenant qu'il était en train de pleurer.

_J'peux vraiment être pathétique des fois…_

Le Serpentard poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, avant de se laisser glisser le long du mur de la salle d'astronomie… Il ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, calant sa tête contre le mur, ses yeux regardant sans vraiment le voir les étoiles que laissait apercevoir la seule fenêtre de la salle…

Pourquoi au juste avait-il eu l'idée stupide de voler un baiser au Griffondor ? Il en avait envie ? Oui, ça s'était clair, mais il savait se contrôler quand même ! …Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il embrasse Draco.

-Raaaaaaah mais j'suis vraiment trop con ! cria-t-il presque en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

_En plus maintenant c'est sûr, il voudra plus jamais me reparler… 'Tain mais j'suis vraiment trop nul alors ! uu_

Un vent frais se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce, faisant danser les rideaux pourpres, et frissonner Harry…

Le Serpentard releva alors la tête, regardant un long moment la fenêtre ouverte, avant de se diriger vers celle-ci. Là, il observa un instant le clair de lune, avant de baisser son regard vers le parc, calculant rapidement la distance qui le séparait du sol…

_Je me demande ce que ça ferait si je sautais maintenant… ?_

Il passa une jambe par la fenêtre, puis l'autre, ses deux mains le gardant en équilibre sur le rebord…Harry ferma alors les yeux, le vent venant chanter à ses oreilles, la mélancolie s'emparant rapidement de lui tandis qu'il pensait à tout ce qu'il avait vécu, et à tous ceux qu'il aimait… Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire le grand saut, il vit _son_ reflet dans la vitre…

Une larme silencieuse coula le long de sa joue pâle, alors qu'il retourna à l'intérieur de la salle d'astronomie.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas salir le corps de Draco en se suicidant. Le sien, il s'en foutait éperdument, mais pas celui de son ange déchu…

Et c'est sur cette bonne parole qu'il décida de retourner dans sa chambre. De toute façon, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

Une semaine… Cela faisait déjà une semaine que l'incident de l'infirmerie s'était passé.

Une semaine, que le Sauveur du monde se cachait dans les profondeurs des cachots, sortant de sa chambre de préfet uniquement quand cela était nécessaire…. En effet, le jeune homme ne se rendait qu'à la Grande Salle pour manger et garder sa réputation de chef des Serpentard, aux cours parce qu'il y était obligé, mais sinon… Il fuyait…

Oui, s'était vraiment le bon terme : « fuir »… Il fuyait depuis une semaine le regard de son ex-ennemi. Il fuyait depuis une semaine les altercations des deux Princes de Poudlard. Il fuyait tout et tout le monde, et il souffrait en silence…

Oh bien sûr il savait que tout ceci ne durerait pas longtemps. Dejà il voyait bien les regards interrogateurs de Blaise et Pansy quand il était passé sans un mot devant la troupe de Griffondor il y avait de ça deux jours.

Bien que ces deux-là savaient que lui et le Survivant était devenu amis, il savait aussi que tous deux ne voulaient pas que ça se sache pour le moment, et que les disputes entre Griffondor et Serpentard étaient le seul moyen pour cacher cette amitié aux autres… Alors c'était tout à fait normal qu'ils aient trouvé ça étrange…

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit, regardant le plafond avant de fermer les yeux et de se repasser en boucle la scène de leur baiser…

Même s'il avait fait une connerie, s'en était une vraiment belle et vraiment appréciable.

_Mais ça risque pas de se reproduire…surtout si tu continues à rester cloîtré ici… La ferme conscience, je sais ce que je fais…… Quoi ? tu m'as dit de la fermer nan ? Ce que tu peux être débile alors ! Dire que tu es sensée être ma conscience…Je ne reflète que ta personnalité mon coco ! XD… no comment…_

Et voilà qu'il se mettait à parler à sa conscience. Fallait vraiment qu'il aille se faire soigner à ce train là…

Le Serpentard se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses deux coudes, ses yeux se posant sur le cadre à photo posé sur la table de chevet… Depuis qu'il était dans le corps de Draco et qu'il occupait sa chambre, il ne cessait de contempler cette photo. Pire encore, il gagatisait carrément sur la petite bouille toute mimi du bébé Dray…

_J'suis bon pour l'asile…_pensa-t-il alors.

Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans la table de chevet, faisant tomber le cadre à photo sur la moquette… Il se leva alors, se regarda un instant dans le miroir avant de quitter la chambre.

Il avait pris sa décision, il n'était plus question de fuir…

_Ce soir, je mettrai tout au clair avec lui…_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

Draco était allongé sur son lit à baldaquin, les mains croisées derrière sa tête, essayant d'oublier les autres garçons dans la pièce, tentant vainement de réfléchir… Il n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien… Lui qui était d'une humeur joyeuse en quittant l'infirmerie, il avait perdu sa jovialité en même pas quelques heures. En effet, le soir de cet incident, il s'était rendu à la Grande Salle avec Ron et Hermione et alors qu'il cherchait du regard sa personne à la table des Serpentard, il constata que celui-ci n'était pas là… Rien que ça avait suffit à le rendre moins joyeux, mais les jours suivant furent les plus terribles pour le Griffondor.

Allez savoir pourquoi, il ne voyait que très rarement Harry. Il semblait que celui-ci l'évitait au plus au point. Et pour en être certain, un jour il avait de son plein gré cherchait querelle contre son ami, espérant créer ainsi une petite altercation, leur jeu favori…

Et comme il le craignait, Harry était vraiment en train de l'éviter… Le Serpentard n'avait pas dit un mot devant l'insulte faite, se contentant de passer son chemin, sans croiser le regard de Draco…

-C'est vraiment dingue ça ! hurla presque le Survivant, rageur.

-Harry, ça va ?

-…

-Harry ? redemanda Ron.

-…

Le Griffondor se leva de son lit, jetant un regard haineux et colérique autour de lui, avant de quitter d'un pas pressé le dortoir des garçons…

Il passa alors rapidement dans la salle commune, se contentant de jeter des regards noirs à tous ceux qu'il croisait, même Hermione qui était installé dans un fauteuil en train de lire…

Il les haïssait tous ! Tous ces stupides Griffondor ! Toute cette école même ! Mais surtout, il le détestait lui ! Comment pouvait-il l'éviter comme ça ? Surtout après ce qu'il venait de se passer !

-Fais chier ! fit-il alors, rabattant durement son poing contre un mur de pierre.

Draco massa sa main douloureuse, sa colère se calmant peu à peu le temps qu'il jette un coup d'œil sur l'endroit où il était… _Les toilettes…comme l'autre jour…_

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était venu ici, ses pas l'avait guidé tout seul jusqu'aux toilettes, là où tout avait « commencé » entre les deux Princes de Poudlard.

Se remémorer cette scène lui faisait mal, et il ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps devant cette pièce… Il allait faire volte-face, quand soudain il entendit des bruits de pas venant du fond du couloir. Malheureusement avec le peu de clarté il n'arrivait pas à distinguer la silhouette qui se rapprochait de plus en plus…

Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, son cœur s'était mis à battre le record de vitesse, il pensait même qu'il allait bientôt explosé… Et le Griffondor rata un battement en voyant la personne qui se trouvait alors devant lui. Cheveux blonds, platines, peau claire, bouche rose, yeux bleu-gris, emmitouflé dans une cape noire, lui, le Prince des Serpentard… _Harry…Enfin…_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

Voilà bien un moment qu'il était en train de marcher dans les couloirs du château. Il avait pris sa décision de tout avouer à Draco, mais au dernier moment la peur lui tiraillait le ventre. Il avait donc décidé d'aller faire un tour n'importe où dans le château, essayant de contrôler son angoisse, et sans qu'il l'ait voulu, il était arrivé _ici_…

Et pire encore, _il_ se trouvait là, planté devant l'entrée des toilettes…

Le Serpentard regarda un instant les yeux émeraudes lui faisant face, son sang se glaçant en constatant qu'ils étaient emplis de colère… _Je savais que j'aurais pas dû faire ça…_

-Heu…Salut. Fit-il maladroitement. _De toute façon, il faut engager la conversation._

-…

-…

-…Bonsoir !

-S'lut. Répondit alors le Griffondor de sa voix la plus froide.

-Heu… ça va ?

-Merveilleusement bien ! continua Draco ironique.

-…

Harry allait encore lui posait une question complètement stupide, mais s'était sans compter sur le fait que le Survivant était sur les nerfs, depuis un moment déjà, et qu'il allait bientôt tout lâcher… Chose qui ne tarda pas à arriver d'ailleurs.

-COMMENT TU VEUX QUE CA AILLE CRETIN ! HEIN ! NAN MAIS VAS-Y DIS MOI COMMENT TU VEUX QUE J'AILLE !

-… _c'est pas gagner hein ! La ferme toi…_

-…Pourquoi ? fit alors Draco, un peu plus calme.

-Je… Je suis désolé… Je voulais pas t'embrasser. Je suis désolé si ça t'as blessé, et j'espère que tu me pardonneras, parce que je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié Draco.

-…

-Je t'en supplie Dray…

-Je ne t'en veux pas… pas pour ça.

-Pardon ? _Comment ça il m'en veut pas pour ça ?oO t'es vraiment idiot hein ? tais toi…_

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de compliqué dans ma phrase là, Potter ? J'ai dit que je ne t'en voulais pas pour ça. Mais je t'en veux de m'avoir éviter ces derniers temps, surtout si c'était pour ça…

Le Serpentard ne comprenait plus rien ! Draco était en train de lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour le baiser, mais pour ce qui avait suivi…

Il se demandait si son ex-ennemi allait bien, il avait une drôle de réaction quand même…

_ou alors… …quoi ? beeeeeeen à ton avis ?-.-…_

Non, c'était totalement impossible voyons ! Son ami ne pourrait jamais l'aimé autrement que par amitié ! C'était du n'importe quoi, complètement irréel !

Pas qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que ce soit le cas, mais tout de même, ça c'était impossible…

-Ne dis rien surtout… fit alors la voix cassante du Griffondor.

-Euh…je… pardon.

-…

-Dray… je peux te poser une question ?

-…Quoi ?

-Ben euh… tu as dis que tu ne m'en voulais pas pour le…baiser… Alors est-ce que tu… _allez dis le ! Mais tu vas te taire oui !_

-Oui ?

-Tu… tu m'aimes ? _bravooooooo ! v_

Bon voilà, il l'avait dit. Maintenant il pouvait mourir… Parce que soit il allait se faire couler par le Griffondor, et dans ce cas là il partirait se suicider. Soit c'était Draco lui-même qui allait le tuer…

Dans un sentiment d'impuissance, Harry ferma les yeux, attendant la réponse –négative- du Survivant… Il entendait _ses_ pas se rapprochait de lui, tremblant, _son _souffle se mêlant presque au sien ; il allait mourir maintenant… _Adieu conscience……_

Une bouche chaude se posa alors sur ses lèvres, tandis que deux bras puissants entourés sa taille… Harry croyait rêver… Le Griffondor était en train de l'embrasser !

Il ouvrit alors sa bouche, laissant le passage à la langue de son ami, la sienne venant s'y mêler pour un duel sans fin, ses mains posées des deux côtés du cou de Draco…

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, tous deux en train de s'embrasser à en perdre haleine, avant que le besoin d'air ne finisse par se faire ressentir…

-…Ca te convient…comme réponse…

-Je… oui… Je t'aime Dray. Fit le Serpentard un sourire timide aux lèvres.

-Oui…moi aussi…

Ils s'embrassèrent une seconde fois pendant un long moment, avant de se détacher à nouveau l'un de l'autre… C'est à ce moment que sans la moindre explication, une grande lumière blanche apparût de nulle part, les entourant tous deux…

Quand cette lueur disparut, les deux jeunes hommes étaient alors étendus sur le sol, l'un dans les bras de l'autre…

_A suivre…_

Ouuuuuuuuuf ! Fini ! J'ai bien galéré pour ce chapitre c'est grave ! Je l'aime pas du tout en plus ! vv… 'Fin bon, j'espère que c'est pas le cas pour vous ! croise les doigts

Bon, je suis encore méga désolée pour tout le retard que j'ai pris, mais bon quand on a pas d'inspi bah voilà quoi ! -.-

Dites moi si vous avez aimé ou pas ce chap (et la fic !)… De mon côté j'essairai d'uploader rapidement le prochain chapitre ! On arrive bientôt à la fin !' Bon bisou tout le monde ! Et revieeeeeeeeew ! o

Zairoon !


	9. C'est la fin!

**Auteur:** Zai!

**Genre:** Très gentil, mé y'a deja eu un lemon alors attention quand meme hein ! ;-p

**Disclaimer:** Ben le blabla habituel, les persos...pas à moi...J.K Rowling...la chance...pas juste!

**Déclaration de l'auteur nulle que je suis :** …Hem… passe la tete hors de son trou!u.u Bonne année à tou(te)s ? é.è… Je suis méga méga désolée franchement d'avoir délaissée cette fic ! T.T Mais bon, j'avais plus envie d'écrire sur cette fic (allez savoir pourquoi) et puis j'avais plus d'inspiration… Enfin bon, ce ne sont que de piètres excuses, mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce retard V.V Bisoux et merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'ai vu qu'on ne pouvez plus répondre ici donc je dis juste un grand grand grand grand merci à : Onarluca (qui m'a toujours été fidèle), Minerve, Farahon (vos reviews me font toujours rire les filles !), Love Draco Malfoy (ou Isabelle ! merci de dire que ma fic est superbe ça me touche beaucoup !), lo hana ni (ou ma petite aude que j'adore !) et bien sûr mon billognito XD J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !.

**_Spéciale Dédicace_:** Donc je dédie toujours cette fic à **Maliciaslytherin** **et à mon billognito** de la mort qui tue qui se reconnaîtra!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le Serpentard ouvrit péniblement les yeux, la lumière blanche éclairant la pièce l'aveuglant, la forte odeur de l'infirmerie lui donnant un haut-le-cœur… Il se redressa lentement, laissant le temps à ses yeux de s'habituer au familier décor, une main posée sur son front en essayant vainement d'arrêter le mal de tête qu'il sentait poindre.

_Bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ! J'étais avec Draco quand…_

-Dray ! cria-t-il presque alors qu'il cherchait son ami du regard.

Un mince sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il voyait son ami blond endormi… _Minute…il est blond… ?_

Harry sauta alors du lit de l'infirmerie, se dirigeant vers le grand miroir situé derrière le bureau de Pompom, regardant sans vraiment le croire son propre reflet… Le visage pâle, les yeux d'un vert émeraude unique, les cheveux couleurs ébène en batailles, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front… Le Griffondor éclata de rire, alors que son reflet lui adressait un clin d'œil taquin.

Finalement, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de potions. Ils étaient redevenus eux-mêmes, rien qu'en… _nous embrassant…_

Un sourire plus grand encore naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il repensait à ce qui s'était passé dans le couloir. Draco et lui s'était plus ou moins disputés, avant de finalement dire à l'autre ce qu'ils ressentaient vraiment… Puis ils s'étaient embrassés, et avaient sûrement du perdre connaissance…

-Je me demande qui nous a trouvé là-bas…

-Dumbledore… fit une voix qu'il reconnu rapidement.

Le Survivant se retourna alors, ses yeux se posant automatiquement vers le lit avoisinant le sien, détaillant rapidement le –vrai- corps de son ami… Celui-ci, redressé _(no comment ¬.¬),_ souriait alors qu'il dévisageait lentement le corps du brun.

Draco poussa alors d'un geste brusque les draps qui l'emmitouflés, avant de se rapprocher dangereusement du Griffy qui reculait de plus en plus, jusqu'à finir par être coincé au mur…

-Je te fais peur… ? souffla le blond dans le creux de l'oreille.

-N…Non. Je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de parler que deux lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes dans un baiser enflammé. Harry se laisse faire, ses bras se posant machinalement autour du cou du Serpentard, sa bouche laissant le passage à la langue du blond, son corps tout entier se collant à celui de l'autre…

-Hum hum…

Juste un petit bruit sans importance… Rien de quoi déranger nos deux tourtereaux… Dray s'amusait à dévorer les lèvres du Griffondor, avant de relâcher sa bouche, à bout de souffle, mais s'attaquant tout de même au cou du brun…

-HUM HUM !

Cette fois le bruit ne passa inaperçu, et c'est le rouge aux joues que nos deux adolescents regardèrent Mme Pomfresh, qui paraissait elle aussi bien embarassée de les trouver dans une telle posture… _(heureusement_ _qu'ils en étaient pas à l'arrachage de chemises .')_

-..Hum…Bien, je vois… que vous êtes en pleine forme. Dit-elle d'un ton de reproche.

-Heu... O…Oui, madame. Risqua le Griffondor.

-Je pense que vous pouvez sortir dès maintenant. Mais je vous veux au repos pendant deux jours, c'est compris ?

-Heu…O…Oui, madame. Fit cette fois le Serpentard, avant de filer en quatrième vitesse de l'infirmerie, tenant son petit-ami par la main.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A peine furent-ils sortis de l'infirmerie que leurs amis respectifs les rejoignirent, leur posant toutes sortes de questions plus stupides les unes que les autres… Enfin, au final, Hermione, Ron, Pansy et Blaise avaient fini par avoir les aveux des deux Princes, et confirmation de leur relation naissante… Ce qui avaient valu deux beaux crochets du droit de la part de Ron et Blaise, et de cris d'hystérie des deux filles, avant que finalement tous éclatent de rire…

Ils étaient tous alors partis en direction de la Grande Salle où un fabuleux festin et un clin d'œil du malicieux directeur de Poudlard les attendaient… Là, surprenant tout le monde, les 6 compères s'occupèrent de déplacer les tables des Serpentard et des Griffondor pour qu'elles ne forment plus qu'une grande table, marquant ainsi l'union des deux maisons, jadis rivales…

Bien évidemment personne ne comprit le pourquoi du comment, jusqu'à ce que nos deux Princes ne montent sur lesdites tables, faisant un petit speech, avant de lever leurs mains unies aux yeux de tout le monde, laissant certains élèves et professeurs choqués, d'autres souriant…

Ainsi le festin se déroula sans problème, et c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que les élèves de Poudlard fêtèrent Noël ! Les gateaux, bonbons et autres friandises fusaient de tables en tables, les blagues et les déclarations d'amours allaient bon train, bref c'était la grande déconnade… Et même les profs en profitaient ! Sauf peut-être deux d'entre eux qui avaient réussi à filer discrètement…

_Enfin, discrètement, façon de parler…_ pensa le Survivant. _D'ailleurs, moi aussi j'aimerais me faire la malle là…_

Il regarda alors son petit ami qui s'occupait à transformer « innocemment » la barbe d'Hagrid en sapin de Noël et sourit malicieusement alors qu'il parvenait enfin à accrocher son regard…

Rapidement, Draco comprit le message du brun, et c'est dans la plus parfaite discrétion que les deux adolescents se sauvèrent du chahut de la Grande Salle…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Enfin arrivés à la Tour d'Astronomie, essouflés comme jamais, les deux Princes se laissèrent tomber sur le sol froid de la salle, éclatant de rire sans vraiment savoir pourquoi…

Harry fut le premier à se calmer, et c'est en regardant la seule fenêtre de la pièce qu'il perdit complètement le sourire. Il se releva, se dirigeant lentement vers ladite fenêtre, ses doigts passant machinalement sur le rebord… Draco aussi arrêta de rire, et regarda sans comprendre le Griffondor debout devant cette fenêtre… Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, et toute personne entrant dans la pièce à ce moment-là aurait pu pensait qu'il était mort, tellement son teint était pâle…

Le Serpentard se leva à son tour, et rejoint son petit ami… Il murmura faiblement son prénom, voyant celui-ci fermer les yeux, et posa une main sur l'épaule du brun.

-Harry…Ca va ?

-…Je… Ici… Je…J'ai failli me tuer. Soupira alors le Griffondor.

-Tu as failli quoi ? o.o

Le blond pressa un peu plus l'épaule de son petit ami alors qu'il le faisait se retourner, la colère commençant à montrer le bout de son nez. Colère qui finit rapidement par retomber devant l'aveu du Survivant…

-Le soir, où je t'ai volé ce baiser… Je me sentais fautif et indigne de toi. Je pensais que je venais de briser notre amitié, et je voulais en finir…Mais j'ai vu ton reflet dans la vitre, et je me suis dit que ce n'était pas correct de salir un visage d'ange comme le tien…

_Un visage d'ange ? Moi… ? _pensa le Serpentard. Et sans même s'en rendre compte, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres roses…

-Je ne suis pas un ange, petit Griffy. Murmura-t-il tout près des lèvres du brun qui ferma les yeux.

Draco posa alors ses lèvres contre celles du Griffondor, restant ainsi pendant un long moment, avant de se reculer.

Nos deux Princes ouvrirent alors les yeux, et c'est dans un sourire empli de promesse qu'il rajouta :

-…Et je vais te le prouver.

Le Griffondor ne put que sourire face à la réplique du blond, avant de se sentir pousser en arrière. Il ferma les yeux, pensant qu'il allait tomber sur le sol dur et froid de la Salle d'Astronomie, et c'est de stupeur qu'il les rouvrit en se rendant compte que Draco venait de jeter un sort, faisant apparaître un futon entouré de coussins rouges et verts…

-Décidément tu penses à tout. Ne put s'empêcher de dire le Survivant.

_A suivre…_

_Naaaaaaaan_ _c'est bon je blagueuh XDDDDDD Voilà (enfin ! mdr) le lemoooooooooon._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Draco se pencha sur le Griffondor, venant capturer une fois de plus les lèvres de son petit ami, cedant leurs bouches dans un tendre baiser… Baiser qui finit rapidement par devenir enflammé, alors qu'Harry passait ses mains derrière la tête du Serpentard, descendant le long de la colonne vertébrale du blond, le faisant gémir et laissant ainsi le passage à sa langue, qui vient bientôt jouer avec celle de son homologue… Le besoin d'air se faisant sentir, ils rompirent alors le baiser, se regardant dans un sourire, avant que le Serpentard ne reviennent prendre possession de la bouche du Griffy, ses mains venant desserrer la cravate rouge et or, déboutonnant rapidement la chemise du brun qui finit à l'autre bout de la pièce _(la chemise hein, pas harry XD)_… Il délaissa alors la bouche du Survivant pour venir s'attaquer au cou offert, remontant un peu plus pour jouer avec l'oreille du Griffondor, mordillant le lobe et faisant gémir son petit ami… Draco redescendit alors, s'amusant à marquer le cou du brun, avant de venir lécher la jugulaire, arrachant un gémissement plus fort à Harry. Le Serpentard descendit encore et toujours, sa langue laissant un sillon de bave sur le torse de son amant, alors qu'il venait s'occuper d'un bouton de chair, léchant et suçant, tandis que ses mains dégrafaient lentement le jeans du Griffy, qui valsa lui aussi à l'autre bout de la pièce, laissant à Harry pour seul vêtement son boxer noir, où une bosse considérable faisait déjà son apparition…

-Je te fais autant d'effet… chuchota alors le Serpentard dans le creux de son oreille.

Et pour seule réponse, le Survivant s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres rougies par les baisers, avant de le déstabiliser, se retrouvant ainsi non plus sous lui, mais sur lui… Ce qui bien entendu fit grogner le blond. Un Serpentard, qui plus est un Malfoy ne se laissait pas dominer! Mais là, il lui était impossible de résister à la langue qui était en train de s'occuper d'un de ses tétons, sans oublier ces mains qui l'avaient si facilement déshabiller, n'ayant aucune honte à lui retirer son boxer… Draco se laissa donc faire, au plus grand plaisir du Griffondor qui sentait son sexe gonflait de plus en plus, alors que ses mains s'amusaient à tracer des arabesques à l'intérieur des cuisses du blond, sa langue descendant lentement, infligeant un supplice, une torture sans nom au Serpentard…

-Gémis pour moi… murmura le brun, alors que sa langue venait chatouiller l'oreille de son amant.

Oui, Harry voulait l'entendre gémir pour lui, il voulait voir son ange en pleine extase, et il voulait que ce soit lui qui lui apporte cette extase… Le Griffondor se pencha donc vers le visage du blond, capturant une fois de plus les lèvres entrouvertes, avant de descendre s'attaquer au cou, suçant, léchant, mordant, descendant encore et toujours, une langue taquine venant jouer avec le nombril du Serpentard, avant de descendre un peu plus, caressant du bout des doigts la verge offerte, arrachant un gémissement à Draco. Le Survivant s'amusa encore un moment à torturer ainsi son amant, avant de finalement le prendre entièrement en bouche, alors que le Serpentard enfouissait ses mains dans les cheveux ébène, son bassin bougeant inconsciemment… Si le Griffondor voulait l'entendre gémir, ça avait réussi…

-Oh…Bon dieu… Harry… T'arrêtes pas… soupirait-il.

Et Harry ne s'arrêta pas. Il continuait à lécher le Serpentard, sa langue s'enroulant autour du sexe de celui-ci comme autour d'une sucette, les yeux clos, il avala le liquide chaud qui s'échappa de son amant, avant de revenir l'embrasser, lui faisant goûter sa propre semence… Draco le retourna alors, inversant les rôles, il reprit sa place de dominant, devant le sourire du Griffondor qui était en parfaite confiance… Il savait ce qui l'attendait, et même si c'était la première fois qu'il se ferait _prendre_… Il était prêt à tout pour prouver son amour à son ange… _(Faut dire là c'est pas difficile… Qui voudrait pas se faire prendre par Dray? ;o)_

Il se laissa donc faire, quémandant néanmoins un autre baiser, qui vint rapidement, alors que les mains du blond passaient et repassaient inlassablement sur le torse du Griffy, griffant certains endroits, avant de venir les soigner de sa langue douce et chaude… Langue qui descendait de plus en plus, infligeant un long supplice au brun, pour finalement passer la barrière du boxer -qui rejoignit rapidement les autres vêtements au fond de la salle- venant titiller le sexe dressé de son amant, avant de le prendre en bouche, faisant gémir le Survivant. Le Serpentard continua sa besogne, alors qu'il préparait le brun à la suite, glissant un doigt dans l'intimité de celui-ci, faisant grogner le Griffondor… qui finit bientôt par gémir, donnant ainsi l'autorisation au blond de glissait un second doigt, suivit par un autre, avant de finalement les retirer brutalement, pénétrant enfin son amant, qui hurla de douleur et de plaisir mêlés…

Draco laissa au Survivant le temps de s'habituer à l'intrusion, et au premier coup de bassin du brun, ne se contrôla plus… Il allait et venait en lui, d'abord lentement, puis accélérant au fur et à mesure le rythme, tandis qu'Harry bougeait de plus en plus sous lui. Le Serpentard plaça alors ses mains sur les hanches du brun, soulevant son bassin et collant le corps de son amant contre lui, la pression sur son sexe s'accentuant un peu plus, lui infligeant encore plus de plaisir… Il captura une fois encore les lèvres de son petit ami, les dévorant tandis qu'il montait en puissance. Les mains du Survivant délaissèrent le cou du Draco, descendant le long de son torse, avant de venir prendre en main sa propre virilité qu'il commença à caresser du mieux qu'il pouvait. Voyant cela, le Serpentard s'empara de la bouche de son amant, ses propres mains venant remplacer celles du brun qui vinrent agripper les draps tandis que Draco poussait de plus en plus loin, de plus en fort en lui…

-Hun… Encore… Plus…Fort… … Dray… gémit-il alors.

Et face aux demandes du Griffy, Draco accéléra encore plus le rythme, assénant de grands et violents coups de reins au brun, alors qu'il mordait la chaire tendre de l'épaule, faisant hurler de plaisir le Griffondor, qui rejeta la tête en arrière alors qu'il se répandait sur le bas ventre de son amant… Le Serpentard poussa une dernière fois, entrant et sortant en lui le plus rapidement possible, allant le plus profondément possible, et sentant l'étau de chair autour de son sexe se resserrait, se libéra dans un long râle, gémissant le nom de celui qui l'avait mené au septième ciel… Draco donna encore quelques coups de reins pour la forme, avant de finalement se détacher de son petit ami qu'il vint enserrer d'une douce étreinte, avant de sombrer dans le monde des rêves… Celui-ci le contempla, la tête posée au creux de son épaule, attendant que sa respiration se calme… Une fois chose faite, il sourit au petit ange endormi, avant de lui aussi sombrer dans le sommeil…

Finalement, ça a bien servi d'être… Dans la peau d'un autre…

**_The_** **_End._**

Et voilaaaaaaaaaa le petit lemon, pour fêter mon retour et puis la nouvelle année! XD J'espère que ça vous a plu, malheureusement « dans la peau d'un autre» c'est déjà fini! Mais ça aura été la plus longue fic que j'ai jamais écrite pour l'instant (bah vi j'espère que y'en aura d'autres mdr)… Enfin, je vous dis encore un grand merci à tou(te)s ceux (celles surtout lol) qui m'ont reviewez, ça m'a beaucoup fait plaisir! J'vous souhaite encore pleins de bonnes choses pour cette année 2006 et surtout pleins de FIC! . Gros bisoux, et puis un pti clic sur GO c pas gd chose, nan? Bye J'vous aime!;o

Zairoon! T.T renifle


End file.
